Can you see me now?
by Woemcat
Summary: Lizzie becomes blind from a head injury sustained at school. This takes place during Lizzie's freshman year at highschool.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-----Lizzie becomes blind from a head injury sustained at school. This takes place during Lizzie's freshman year at highschool. Bold means action, and regular font means spoken word or thought. My appologies for Mrs. Sanchez's name. At first, I thought it was Gabriella, but it's Daniella. Sorry for the flip-flopping, but I want it to be as accurate to canon as possible. Also, Howard and Roberta Gordon are Gordo's parents. Eduardo Sanchez is Miranda's dad._

CHAPTER ONE

**The day began just like any other day. Lizzie got dressed for school (after changing her clothes three times), grabbing breakfast, and heading out the door to face the day. The sun is shining, and it is Lizzie's definition of a perfect day. Miranda is, of course, her best friend, and now she's dating Gordo. High school, so far, is everything she has dreamed about, even though the school year, thus her high school career, has just begun. After musing about how great her life has turned out, she climbs in the back of Daniella Sanchez's minivan and joins her best friends.**

Lizzie: Hey guys!

Miranda: What's up?

Lizzie: My grades, I hope. I spent three hours working on my paper. I'll probably get another C. Mrs. Smith hates me!

Gordo: No, she doesn't.

Lizzie: Yes, she does. No matter what I do, I can't get anything above a C. If I don't get all As and Bs, mom and dad's gonna ground me!

Miranda: Cheer up. At least you aced the history exam yesterday.

**The kids arrive at school and say goodbye to Daniella Sanchez. They walk toward the building.**

Lizzie: I gotta go. Mrs. Langley promised me the advice column for the e-zine. I wanna get there before Claire steals it. See ya later. **She runs on ahead.**

Gordo: Lizzie, look out!

**A horn beeps, and all of a sudden car breaks screech. Lizzie sails through the air and lands on the hood of a silver Ford Escort. The car screeches to a halt, and Lizzie crumples on the pavement below. Miranda, Gordo, Daniella Sanchez, and Mr. Escobar rush to Lizzie. Lizzie lies unconscious. Blood starts to trickle out of her ear. She has bruises and cuts all over. Her arms and legs lay in unusual angles, as if they are broken.**

Mr. Escobar: Oh my God, I didn't see her! **Begins topanic. **Oh, this isn't good! Oh my God!

Gordo: Lizzie!

Miranda: Lizzie, wake up! Please, Lizzie? **Begins crying.**

Gordo: Lizzie, come on, wake up.

Daniella: I'm gonna call 9-1-1. Stay here!

**Daniella Sanchez rushes to her car, picks up her phone and dials.**

Operator: 9-1-1 emergency, how may I help you?

Daniella: I'm at Hillridge Highschool. There's been an accident.

Operator: Is anyone hurt?

Daniella: A student was hit by a car. She's not moving. **She walks toward the scene.**

Operator: Is she breathing?

Daniella: Yes.

Operator: Okay, I'm sending the police and an ambulance. Stay on the line until they arrive.

**The police and EMTs arrive.**

Daniella: They're here. Thanks. **She hangs up and returns to the scene. Miranda and Gordo are still nearby. A crowd of students and teachers gathers around Lizzie. **Kids, back off. The EMTs need some room to work.

**The EMTs check Lizzie's vitals, secure her on a stretcher and whisks her to the hospital. The police interview Mr. Escobar on the scene. **

Officer: Tell me in your own words what happened.

Mr. Escobar: I, uh, I didn't see her! I, I...she just popped out in front of me before I could stop. I tried to stop, oh God!

**Daniella takes Miranda and Gordo and heads to the hospital. Daniella calls Roberta Gordon en route.**

Daniella: Roberta? It's Daniella.

Roberta: Hi, how are you?

Daniella: Fine, but Lizzie's been in an accident. David and Miranda are okay. We're heading to the hospital. Can you meet us there?

Roberta: Sure. Is Lizzie okay? What happened?

Daniella: I don't know. Meet us at the hospital and I'll explain everything I know.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**Jo McGuire clears the breakfast dishes from the table that the kids left. Frowining, she notices that somehow Matt got syrup on the plant gracing the center of the table. **How does he do it? That kid is a walking tornado sometimes, **she thinks to herself. Sam grabs his briefcase and starts out the door.**

Jo: Uh, Sam, aren't you forgetting something?

Sam: **Picks up his keys.** Thanks. I almost forgot.

Jo: **Putting her hand on her hip.** Sam?

**Sam sets his briefcase on the table, walks into the kitchen, and kisses his wife.**

Sam: How could I forget?

Jo: Mmm, hmm. **She smirks.** That's better.

Sam: **Puts his arms around her. **Have I told you how much I love you?

Jo: I love you, too.

Sam: Tonight, I'm gonna take you some place nice.

Jo: What about the kids?

Sam: Don't worry about a thing, I've already asked Lizzie to watch Matt.

Jo: A night with just the two of us. **A smile spreads across her face. **Sounds good. Don't I get a hint?

Sam: Nope. **Looks at his watch.** Gotta go. I love you! **Kisses her again.**

Jo: See you tonight. I love you too.

**Sam leaves and Jo resumes cleaning the house. She begins vacuuming the living room and discovers a dust bunny behind the couch. **Is he trying to create another dirt and grime museum? **Next, she starts the laundry. She finds a couple notes written to and from Lizzie and Gordo. Jo smiles, realizing that her daughter and Gordo are going out. **I knew it! I've always wanted them to get together. **She sighs in relief.**Was it Rome? Ah, what acity, **she says to herself. As she throws clothes in the washer and drier, the phone rings.**

Jo: Hello?

Receptionist: Mrs. McGuire?

Jo: Yes?

Receptionist: This is Cindy from Hillridge Memorial Hospital Emergency Room. We have an Elizabeth McGuire here. Do you have a daughter named Elizabeth?

Jo: Yes, she's my daughter.

Receptionist/ Cindy: We need you to come to the hospital. There's been an accident.

**Jo fumbles the phone, but quickly recovers it.**

Jo: **Stammering.** Is, is she o, okay? Wha, what happened?

Cindy: I'm sorry. I can't give any more information over the phone. Check in with me when you arrive.

Jo: Thank you. **She hangs up the phone. **Oh, God! Lizzie! **Takes a breath. **Jo, keep it together. You won't do anyone any good if you panic. Maybe she's okay. Oh God, let her be okay! **She grabs her purse and keys, and rushes to the car. As she speeds to the hospital, she calls Sam. **Sam? It's Jo.

Sam: What's wrong, honey?

Jo: Lizzie. She's been in an accident. Meet me at Hillridge Emergency Room.

Sam: What? Is she okay?

Jo: I, I don't know. Sam, just meet me there!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N----_My appologies for Mrs. Sanchez's name. At first, I thought it was Gabriella, but it's Daniella. Sorry for the flip-flopping, but I want it to be as accurate to canon as possible. I fixed it (and the formatting errors) in Chapter 1, but since some folks may have already read chapter 1 (prior to being fixed), I wanted to let you know that I have fixed Mrs. Sanchez's name, and yes, it'll be Daniella from here on out. Thanks for the kind reviews. Check out my other stories too! See http/lizzie.dan.info/ for the Lizzie McGuire timeline. It's a great help to maintain accuracy. Enjoy! _

CHAPTER THREE

**Daniella, Miranda, and Gordo arrive at the hospital. Shortly thereafter, Roberta Gordon joins them in the waiting room.**

Roberta: **Rushing in.** David? Are you all right? **She hugs her son.**

Gordo: I'm fine, mom.

Roberta: Are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?

Gordo: Mom, stop. I'm fine.

Roberta: Have you heard anything?

Gordo: Not yet. **Gets choked up.** Mom, I've never seen anything like it. She flew up in the air and landed so hard!

Roberta: Oh, David, I'm so sorry.

**She and Gordo join Mrs. Sanchez and Miranda. Gordo and Miranda sit and thumb through magazines.**

Miranda: I hate waiting.

Gordo: Me, too.

**A police officer approches the duo.**

Officer: My name is Dan Jones. I'm working this case, and would like you to make a statement. Are you up to it now?

Miranda: Okay.

Gordo: Sure.

Officer Jones: Which one of you wants to go first?

Miranda: I guess I'll go.

**Officer Jones and Miranda walk to a quieter part of the waiting room.**

Officer Jones: State your full name for the record.

Miranda: Miranda Isabella Sanchez.

Officer Jones: Tell me what happened from the beginning.

Miranda: It was mom's day to drive me, Gordo and Lizzie to school...

Officer Jones: Gordo, you mean, David Gordon?

Miranda: Yes. Gordo's his nickname.

Officer Jones: I see. **Continues writing in his notebook.**

Miranda: Mom pulled up to the student drop off lot and the three of us get out of the car. Lizzie, I mean, Elizabeth, says something like, "I need to sign up for the e-zine advice column before Clair does. See ya in a few." She runs ahead. I guess she didn't see Mr. Escobar, because she didn't stop. Gordo yelled at her to look out, but it was too late. The next thing I saw was Mr. Escobar's car screeching and Lizzie flying in the air and landing with a thud. It was awful! Gordo and I ran over and tried to wake her up, but she didn't wake up. Mom called 9-1-1, and now we're here. I guess that's all.

Officer Jones: Thank you. Can you ask David Gordon to join me?

Miranda: **Walks back to her previous seat.** Your turn.

**Gordo joins Officer Jones.**

Officer Jones: David, tell me, in your own words what happened, starting with your full name for the record.

Gordo: David Zephyr Gordon...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Jo rushes into the hospital, and rings the bell at the receptionist desk. Sam follows about 3 paces behind her. The receptionist walks to the window.**

Receptionist: May I help you?

Jo: Yes, I'm Jo McGuire. Someone, uh, Cindy called and said my daughter, Lizzie, uh, Elizabeth is here.

Receptionist/ Cindy: Yes, I'm Cindy. She's here. Let me make a phonecall. **She dials.** This is Cindy from ER Admitting. I've got a Jo McGuire here inquiring about her daughter, Elizabeth. They're moving her up to ICU?...

**Jo stands in shock. A million thoughts go through her head. **ICU? Oh my God, my baby! God, let her be okay! I can't live without my Lizzie! What if...? Oh! **She can not complete that thought.** **Sam puts a stablizing hand on her shoulder. She takes a couple cleansing breaths.**

Cindy: ... Okay, I'll take them up right away. Thank you. **She hangs up the phone and looks at the distressed couple.** Elizabeth's in ICU upstairs. It's a bit tricky to find, so I'll take you to her.

Sam: Thank you.

**Once they reach ICU, Cindy introduces Jo and Sam to the ICU receptionist.**

Cindy: Sheila, this is Jo and Sam McGuire. Their daughter, Elizabeth has just been admitted.

Sheila: **Speaking with a twang. **Oh, yes! She's in Room 3. Such a beautiful gal. The doctor's in with her now. Doctor Robertson. Ya know, Cin, the one I have a crush on. Cu---te! _(2-syllables, that is)_ **Turns to the McGuires. **It's nice to meet ya'll both. I'm sorry to hear about your little girl.

Sam: Thank you.

Cindy: Can I show them to the room?

Sheila: Oh, sure.

**Cindy takes the couple to Room 3. There, they see a doctor and team of nurses surrounding a bed. Machines buzz and beeps and wires trail from the machines to the bed. The curtain's pulled, and all the McGuires can see of their daughter, is her feet. Jo squeezes Sam's hand as tears fall from her eyes. Doctor Robertson leaves Lizzie's bedside and introduces himself.**

Dr. Robertson: I'm Doctor Robertson. You must be Elizabeth's parents.

Sam: I'm Sam, and this is my wife, Jo. How is Lizzie?

Dr. Robertson: She's sustained some serious injuries. Let's go to the family room, so we can sit and discuss your daughter's condition. **He escorts them next door.** Her right arm, left leg, and collarbone are broken. However, she's sustained much more serious injuries. When she hit the car and then hit the ground, she sustained a serious concussion. There's swelling and bleeding in the brain. **He pauses, letting the couple take it in.** There's bruising around the occipital lobe, which controls sight. In addition, due to her extensive brain injury, she's in a coma.

Jo: **Inhales sharply and puts her hand to her mouth.** Oh my little girl!

Sam: Dear Jesus.

Dr. Robertson: I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but her condition is critical. Her heart stopped twice en route to the ER, and there's internal bleeding. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to locate the source. We may be taking her up to surgery if the bleeding does not stop.

Sam: What are her chances?

Dr. Robertson: If she wakes up, then her chances of survival rise dramatically. Worst case scenereo would be a persistent vegetative state. Best case? Complete recovery. The next 48 hours will be critical.** He pauses.** Two years ago, my son was in here after a bad fall. ICU can be a really scary place. Trust me when I say that I'll do everything I can to help your daughter.

Jo: Thank you.

Sam: Can we sit with her?

Dr. Robertson: Sure. One more thing, does she go by Elizabeth or Lizzie?

Jo: Lizzie.

Dr. Robertson: I'll make a note of it in her chart.

**Sam and Jo go back into Lizzie's room and sit in the chairs by her bedside.**

Jo: Lizzie? **Jo strokes her daughter's head.** It's momma. Honey, dad's here too.

Sam: Hi, baby. We love you, princess.

Jo: Lizzie, can you hear me? **She studies her daughter, noting the lines coming in and out of her body.** You're in the hospital. You were in an accident. **Lizzie moans.** I know it hurts. Just sleep now. I'll stay here with you.

Sam: I need to go call Matt. Is the school's number in the cellphone? **Jo nods.** Okay, I'll go call. I'll be right back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**Sam McGuire exits the hospital through the ER to call Matt. Mrs. Sanchez, Mrs. Gordon, Miranda, and Gordo stop him.**

Daniella: How's Lizzie?

Miranda: Is she gonna be okay?

Sam: **Shaking his head.** It doesn't look good. **The kids' faces fall.** She's in critical condition. Has swelling and bleeding in her brain. Her heart stopped a couple times. She has broken bones, and is in a coma. She might not make it.

Roberta: How's Jo?

Sam: Numb. I'm sorry, but I need to go pick Matt up from school.

Roberta: Sam, you're in no condition to drive. Let me pick him up for you. Plus, you need to be with your wife and daughter.

Sam: I don't know. I think I'm the one who needs to tell him about his sister.

Roberta: Are you sure?

Sam: Yes. There's one thing you can do. Could you stay with Jo until I return?

Roberta: Sure.

Sam: Thanks. **He walks out and calls the school.**

Roberta: Daniella, can David stay with you and Miranda?

Daniella: Of course.

**Mrs. Sanchez, Miranda and Gordo leave the hospital. Mrs. Gordon joins Jo in the ICU waiting room. Sam goes to Hillridge Intermediate School to pick up Matt. As he in en route to the school, he calls the principal.**

Sam: This is Sam McGuire. I need to pick up my son, Matt. There's been a family emergency. Have Melina Bianco and Lanny Onasis pick up any school work he misses. Thank you.

**He pulls up to the school, exits his car, and enters the building. Matt is waiting for him in the principal's office.**

Matt: **Looking concerned.** What's up, dad?

Sam: Let me sign you out, and then we'll talk.

Matt: What's going on? Where are we going?

**The pair get in the car.**

Sam: Matt, there's been an accident.

Matt: **Interrupting.** Mom? Is she okay?

Sam: Your mom's fine. It's Lizzie. She was struck by a car after she got out of Mrs. Sanchez's car at school.

Matt: Is she okay?

Sam: No, she's not. She's in critical condition and is in ICU.

Matt: Is, is she g, gonna die?

Sam: I don't know, son. I don't know.

Matt: **Falls into his father's arms, crying. **Oh my God! She can't die!

Sam: **Holds his son for awhile.** We need to get to the hospital. Gordo's mom's with your mother right now.** He starts the car, and they drive to the hospital.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**Roberta Gordon approaches the receptionist desk at ICU. **

Receptionist: May I help you?

Roberta: I'm looking for Jo McGuire. Her daughter, Elizabeth, is a patient here. Sam McGuire sent me up here to stay with her.

Receptionist/ Sheila: She's in Room 3, right around the corner. If you need anything, I'm Sheila.

Roberta: Thanks.

**Roberta finds Room 3. The door is slightly ajar. She sees Jo sitting beside Lizzie. She gently knocks on the door.**

Jo: Sam?

Roberta: No, it's Roberta.

Jo: Come in.

Roberta: Sam sent me. He went to pick Matt up from school. How are you holding up?

Jo: **Begins tearing up.** My little girl. I can't...

Roberta: She's a fighter.

Jo: I can't lose her.

Roberta: **Sees the charge nurse motioning to the clock.** Jo, how 'bout we go next door to talk.

Jo: I can't leave my baby.

Roberta: The nurse is here. She needs to check on Lizzie. Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee.

**Jo gives a weak smile, kisses Lizzie on the forehead, and walks out of the room with Roberta. While the pair talk in the family room, Sam and Matt arrive. Jo notices Matt's been crying. **

Jo: Matt. Come here.

Matt: **Falls into his mother's arms.** Is Lizzie gonna die?

Jo: I don't know, baby. I don't know.

**Roberta rises to leave.**

Sam: Thank you for staying with her.

Roberta: No problem. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call me.

Sam: I appreciate it. **Looks over at his wife and son.** This is gonna be a long road.

Roberta: And you've got friends who are here to help you out.

Sam: Thanks.

**Roberta leaves and Sam joins his wife and son.**

Matt: Can I see her?

Sam: Are you sure?

Matt: Yes, I wanna see her. She's my sister.

**The trio walks into Lizzie's room. Matt sits down at her bedside, while Sam and Jo stay near the doorway to give him privacy. Sam puts his arm around his wife.**

Matt: Hi Lizard. **Laughs uncomfortably.** It's me, Matt. I know I pick on you and drive you crazy sometimes, but I love ya. Please wake up. Who else am I gonna pick on? Plus, without you at home, mom and dad'll drive me crazy.

**Sam grins slightly at the last comment. Jo puts her head on his shoulder.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**Gordo and Miranda put in a DVD and sit on the couch. Neither are watching the movie, but are lost in thought about Lizzie.**

Miranda: I can't believe it.

Gordo: What?

Miranda: Lizzie. It all seems like a dream.

Gordo: I know.

Miranda: I wanna see her.

Gordo: Me, too.

**Daniella Sanchez comes into the living room with lunch.**

Daniella: I ordered pizza. You hungry?

Miranda: Um, thanks.

**The doorbell rings. Daniella answers.**

Daniella: Roberta. How's Lizzie?

Roberta: Not good. She's critical, but stable right now.

Daniella: How are Sam and Jo holding up?

Roberta: About as good as one can in that circumstance. Jo doesn't want to leave her side. It takes an act of Congress to get her to leave, even for a short break.

Daniella: She's gonna tire herself out quickly.

Roberta: I know.

Daniella: The kids want to see Lizzie. Do you know if that's feasible?

Roberta: I'm not sure. Perhaps tomorrw we can stop by for a few minutes.

**They walk into the living room.**

Gordo: Mom, how's Lizzie?

Roberta: She's not doing very well. I'm sorry.

Miranda:** Begins crying.** Is she gonna die?

Roberta: I don't know. The next couple days will tell us a lot.

Gordo: Can we see her?

Roberta: Not today, but we can stop by tomorrow, if you'd like.

Miranda: Mom, can we?

Daniella: Sure mija.

**The next day, Roberta and Daniella bring their kids to see Lizzie in ICU. Gordo and Miranda enter the room. Jo is asleep in the chair next to the bed. Her head and arms are resting on the bed, and her right hand is clasping Lizzie's hand. Miranda knocks softly on the door. Jo startles awake.**

Jo: Gordo, Miranda. Come in.

Miranda: May we see her?

Jo: Sure. I think she'd like that.

Gordo: How is she?

Jo: Oh, about the same. Is your mom here?

Gordo: Yeah, both our moms are.

Jo: **Stands up.** I'll give you two some privacy. I'll be right outside the door if you need me.

Miranda: Thanks.

**Jo leaves the room, and Gordo and Miranda go to Lizzie's bedside.**

Gordo: Hey Lizzie.

Miranda: Hey.

Gordo: Can you hear me?

Miranda: We miss you. Everyone at school knows about what happened.

Gordo: The police interviewed us yesterday. Mr. Escobar wasn't at school today.

Miranda: Lizzie, please wake up.

Gordo: Mrs. Langley said the advice column is all yours if you want it. Claire was hoping she'd get it. For now, Kate's running it.

Miranda: Yeah, she's still being nice. What happened in Rome, anyway? Whatever it was, it sure worked.

**At the same time, Jo talks with Daniella and Roberta.**

Daniella: How is she?

Jo: About the same.

Roberta: How are you holding up?

Jo: I don't know. I can't stand seeing her like this. She won't wake up. Why won't she wake up? **She begins crying, then looks into her daughter's room. **I can't lose my baby.

**Miranda and Gordo continue talking to Lizzie.**

Gordo: You aced the history exam. In fact, you and I tied for the highest grade in the class.

Miranda: As usual, I got another B. At least I've got Spanish class. I made an A on my project.

Gordo: That's because you spend every summer in Mexico. You're bilingual.

Miranda: **Laughs slightly.** Yeah, I taught Senora Hicks a few new words!

Gordo: I know, everything good happens at school when you're absent. I remember your Latvian project from last year, and having to be paired with Kate because the two of you were out sick.

Miranda: Those Alexander tortes were good.

Daniella: **Knocks on the door. **Kids, we need to go. Lizzie needs her rest.

Miranda: Okay, mom. Lizzie, we gotta go. I'll see you soon. **She walks out.**

Gordo: I'll see you later. **Kisses her forehead. **I love you. **He leaves the room.**

**A tear falls from Lizzie's eyes.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**That night, all hell breaks loose.** **Jo and Sam are at Lizzie's bedside. Matt is staying the night with Lanny.**

Sam: Come on, let's get some dinner.

Jo: I can't leave my baby.

Sam: You need to eat something. **He stands up and takes Jo's hand.**

Jo: I'm not hungry.

Sam: Jo, you've got to eat. You haven't had anything all day.

Jo: Fine. Bring me something back.

Sam: No, you're coming too.

Jo: I told you, I can't leave Lizzie!

Sam: Yes, you can.

Jo: What if she wakes up and we're not there. She'll be scared! I'm her mother. She needs me.

Sam: She'll be fine, Jo. Plus, the doctor said she probably won't wake up any time soon. **Muttering under his breath, **plus, I'm not sure she'll ever wake up.

Jo: **Slaps him.** How DARE you say that in front of her! She's GONNA wake up! How do you think she would feel if she knew her father had no faith in her!

Sam: **Rubbing his cheek. **I never said that. Don't you think it hurts me to see her like this?

Jo: But...

Sam: I'm her father. It hurts to see our daughter lying in here like this. I'm afraid she'll never wake up. I don't want to lose my daughter.

Jo: I just want Lizzie to wake up. **She cries into his shoulder. He envelops her in an embrace.**

Sam: Let's go get a quick bite to eat.

Jo: Okay.

**The couple starts to leave the room. Suddenly, alarms sound. A team of nurses come in with a crash cart. "CODE BLUE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Sam and Jo are instructed to leave the room while the team works on Lizzie. The couple stays near the door.**

Nurse: **Charges up the paddles. **Clear! **She places them on Lizzie's chest, causing her to bounce on the bed.**

**Jo blinks and tears form. As Lizzie is shocked repeatedly, Jo startles. Sam embraces her, and she buries her face in his chest. Doctor Robertson rushes in the room past Lizzie's parents.**

Dr. Robertson: **Thirty minutes pass.** L**ooks at the heart monitor and sees that Lizzie has flatlined. **Call it. Time of death, 21:35. **He walks over to the McGuires. **I'm sorry.

Jo: **Falls to the floor in agony. **Nooo! My baby! She can't be! Sam! Why? **Sam picks her up and holds her.**

Nurse: Doctor!

Dr. Robertson: **Walks back in the room and sees the monitor. It is blinking again. **Put her on a vent. I'll go talk to her parents. **He walks back out of the room to talk to talk to Jo and Sam. They are in a tight embrace.** Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, we were able to bring her back. **The couple relaxes with a sigh. **She's going to need to be on a ventillator to help her breathe. Do I have your consent? **The couple nods.** Go get something to eat. It's going to be at least an hour before you'll be allowed to see her again. Go get a pager from Sheila. We'll page you if anything happens.

Sam: Thank you.

**The couple goes to the cafeteria and grabs dinner. Jo picks at her food.**

Jo: Sam, I'm sorry.

Sam: It's all right.

Jo: No, it's not. I shouldn't have hit you. It wasn't fair. It's just...Lizzie...I can't...

Sam: Stop. We're both worried, tired and stressed.

Jo: I know.

Sam: We both need to take care of ourselves. From now on, I want you to eat. No skipping meals. **Jo nods, but does not look up.** Hey, I love you.

Jo: I love you, too. **Still does not look up.**

Sam: **Puts his hand on her chin and meets her gaze.** Hey, I love you, Jo.

Jo: I love you, too. **Looks at her watch.** It's been nearly 2 hours. We gotta get back.

**The couple goes back to ICU. Sheila, the receptionist meets them.**

Sheila: Don't worry. She's resting.

Sam: Can we go sit with her?

Sheila: Sure. Go right ahead.

**They enter Lizzie's room. A new noise fills the room; the hum of the ventilator. Jo studies her daughter's face and begins tearing up. She runs her index finger down her daughter's cheek.**

Jo: She looks so pale, so frail.

Sam: But she's still here.

Jo: You think she'll be all right?

Sam: She's strong. A fighter. Just like her mother. **Jo blushes.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

**A week after the accident (5 days later):**

**Jo rarely leaves Lizzie's bedside, unless Sam or someone else coaxes her away. Lizzie remains unconscious. Jo looks tired and worn from stress and worry.**

Jo: What am I gonna do about your brother? He got another detention yesterday. It seems that he and Melina hot wired the school bell to play "Hell's Bells". In addition, they rigged the loud speaker to play "Manamana" whenever it was turned on. **Lizzie's face twitches.** **Jo startles.** Come on, Lizzie. Wake up. Wake up for mama. **She rubs Lizzie's hand.** **Lizzie moans.**

**Doctor Robertson comes in.**

Dr. Robertson: How's Lizzie doing today?

Jo: I think she's doing better.

Dr. Robertson: **Checks the chart.** Her fever's down. That's good. Vitals look good. **He tests her responses to stimuli.** Good. Everything looks good. I'm glad you've been talking to her. That can help bring her out.

Jo: Do you think she'll wake up?

Dr. Robertson: Time will tell, but yes, I think she will. Her MRI scans show the swelling's gone down and we've been able to stop the bleeding. Just keep talking to her and helping her with her exercizes. Her family and friends being with her is the best medicine she can get.

Jo: Thanks.

Dr. Robertson: I want to try her off the vent today.

Jo: Do you think she's strong enough?

Dr. Robertson: I think so. Let's just unhook this. **He unhooks the vent. **

**Lizzie inhales. Jo's face brightens.**

Dr. Robertson: We'll leave the vent off for awhile and see how she does. How are you doing?

Jo: I'm okay.

Dr. Robertson: I know it's hard, seeing your child in here. But, take care of yourself. You'll do her no good if you're worn out.

Jo: I will. Thank you.

Dr. Robertson: I'll be back to check on her later.

**A couple hours later, Sam knocks on the door. Jo is out like a light, draped over the side of the bed. He walks in quietly, so as not to disturb his wife, and looks at his daughter. **She's off the vent. Thank you, Jesus, **he prays silently. After kissing Lizzie on the forehead, he grabs a blanket and drapes it over his wife. He walks out of the room to call Matt.**

Matt: Hello?

Sam: It's dad.

Matt: How's Lizzie?

Sam: She's off the ventillator.

Matt: When did that happen?

Sam: Sometime today, I guess. Your mother was asleep when I got there, and I didn't want to disturb her.

Matt: How is she?

Sam: Doing all right. How was school?

Matt: It was kinda boring today. Melina was out sick, so Lanny and I didn't get to have much fun.

Sam: No detention?

Matt: Nope. Time served.

Sam: Good. Got all your homework done?

Matt: Yes. When will you be home?

Sam: If I can get your mother to leave Lizzie's room, I'll be staying the night.

Matt: Like that'll ever happen. Dad, gotta go. Pizza's here.

Sam: Okay. I love you!

Matt: Right back at ya.

**After hanging up, Sam goes back into the room. Jo is still asleep. He pulls up a chair next to the bedside and begins to talk to his daughter. **Hi sweetheart. It's dad. Your mom's asleep right now, so I don't want to disturb her. You'd be so proud of your mother; she's been such a trooper. I'm afraid though. She's been pushing herself so hard, that I'm afraid she'll wear herself out. Please, when you wake up, tell your mother to get some rest. She needs it. **He pauses and strokes her hair.** I wish you'd wake up, kiddo. I see you got your vent taken out. I bet you feel better with it out. **Jo stirs. He looks over at his wife.** I've got to get your mother away from here, at least for a night. She's so worn out. Anyway, Gordo and Miranda told me to tell you hello. You've gotten tons of mail. I'll bring some up tomorrow for you.

Jo: **Notices her blanket and wakes up. She and Sam smile.** When did you come in?

Sam: I've been here about an hour.

Jo: Why didn't you wake me?

Sam: You needed some sleep, and you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you. Plus, I needed some time with our daughter. When did she get the vent out?

Jo: Earlier today. Dr. Robertson disconnected it.

Sam: She seems to be more peaceful with it out.

Jo: She doesn't seem to be in as much pain as before.

Sam: Uh, Jo, why don't I stay tonight, so you can get some rest at home.

Jo: I can't leave her.

Sam: Look. We've got two kids, Lizzie and Matt. Since you've been here, 24/7, you've not gotten to spend time with Matt. He misses you.

Jo: I miss him too, but...

Sam: No buts. You need your rest. We promised not to argue about this.

Jo: What if she wakes up and I'm not here?

Sam: I'll be here. If she wakes up, I'll call. I promise.

Jo: I can't leave my baby. She needs me.

Sam: We've been over this, Jo. You need your rest. Matt misses you. He needs you.

Jo: But...

Sam: It's only one night. Go home and spend some time with our son.

Jo: Okay.

**Jo realizes arguing would be moot. She leaves to go home, for the first time since the accident.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

**Two weeks after Lizzie's accident, she still had not awakened. Most of her tubes have been removed, save a few essentials. Jo decorated her room with cards and balloons that friends and family had sent. Sam stayed the night, and Jo came to relieve him so he could go to work.**

Sam: Hey.

Jo: How was your night?

Sam: Quiet.

Jo: How is she? Any change?

Sam: I don't know. I thought I saw her hand move a couple times.

Jo: That's great!

Sam: How's Matt?

Jo: He's doing okay?

Sam: Did he finish his science project?

Jo: Yeah. He built a gocart out of toothpicks.

Sam: Hope he didn't crash.

Jo: No, in fact it ran really good.

Sam: That's great! I need to get to work. I'll stop by on my lunch break.

**He grabs his coat and briefcase and kisses Jo goodbye. Then, Jo begins Lizzie's exercises.**

Jo: I'm gonna start with your leg. We need to make it strong so that you'll be able to walk around after you wake up. **She exercises her right leg, being careful not to disturb her broken leg. Then, she moves on to her left arm. **I remember when you were a baby. I used to move your arms and legs to help you learn to crawl. You would just laugh and laugh. Oh sweetheart, I wish you would wake up. I miss your voice. **Lizzie moans, and Jo stops. **Am I hurting you? I'm sorry.

Lizzie: Hurts.

**A startled Jo stops and looks at Lizzie. **Wha? Lizzie? Can you hear me?

Lizzie: Hurts.

**Jo gasps.** Lizzie, did you say something? Oh, my God! **She punches the call button, and a nurse enters.**

Nurse: You called?

Jo: **Unaware of the nurse.** Lizzie, you spoke! Oh my God, Lizzie! Speak to me baby!

Lizzie: Hurts.

**The nurse pages Dr. Robertson.**

Jo: It's mama. Can you open your eyes? **Lizzie struggles to open them.** That's okay baby. It'll come.

**Dr. Robertson enters the room.** The nurse tells me Lizzie spoke.

Jo: Yes, she did! I was exercising her arm and she said "hurts"!

Dr. Robertson: Lizzie, do you know where you are? **No response.** Lizzie, do you know where you are? **No response.** Ask her if she knows where she is.

Jo: **Looks at the doctor; he nods.** Lizzie, do you know where you are? **No response.** **Jo looks at the doctor.**

Dr. Robertson: Let me examine her. **He tests her vital signs. **Good. **Next, were her reflexes.** Good. Lizzie, move your fingers. **No response.** Lizzie, move your fingers. **No response.** Let's try something. Mrs. McGuire, tell her to move her fingers.

Jo: Lizzie, honey, move your fingers. **No response.** Move your fingers for mama. **At first, there was no response. Then, Jo notices a twitch.** Do it again. **Lizzie moves her fingers.** Oh baby, that's great! **Jo laughs.**

Dr. Robertson: We're making progress. Now, ask her to move her toes.

**Jo asks her to move her toes, and she does. They followed suit with her good hand and foot. Lizzie responded to each request.**

Dr. Robertson: Now, ask her if it hurts.

Jo: Lizzie, does it hurt?

Lizzie: Hurts.

Dr. Robertson: Ask her to say mama.

Jo: Lizzie, honey, say mama. **No response. **Say mama. **No response. Jo looks at the doctor with concern. **

Dr. Robertson: It's okay. She's making progress.

Jo: Does this mean she's waking up?

Dr. Robertson: It's promising.

Jo: Oh, thank you!

Dr. Robertson: It's not me; it's all Lizzie's doing and the Man upstairs. I need to continue my rounds. Keep talking to her. **He leaves the room.**

**Jo dials Sam's work number.**

Sam: This is Sam McGuire. How can I help you?

Jo: Sam. Lizzie spoke!

Sam: What?

Jo: She did. Lizzie spoke! She's waking up!

Sam: Are you serious?

Jo: Yes! I was going through her exercises and she said "hurts!" The nurse paged Dr. Robertson and Lizzie moved her fingers, toes, hand and leg for him. And she said "hurts!"

Sam: You just made my day!

Jo: No, Lizzie did. She made our day! Sam, she's waking up!

Sam: I'm coming over. I'll see you in a few minutes. Do you want me to bring something for lunch?

Jo: Sure.

**Sam walks in the room about 30 minutes later with lunch. He greets his wife and daughter.**

Sam: Hey Lizzie. I heard you spoke. Can you speak for dad? **No response.** Sweetie, I bought you some roses. They're pink, your favourite. Would you like to smell them? **He holds them up to her. **Don't they smell nice?

Lizzie: Nice.

Sam: **His face brightens.** You spoke! Can you open your eyes? **She struggles, but does not open them. **That's okay. Jo, hand me Mr. Snuggles. Here's Mr. Snuggles. Your mom washed him for you. **He places the toy underneath her good arm.**

Lizzie: Mmmm Snuh.

Sam: I've got some of your mail. Would you like me to read it to you?

Lizzie: Mmmmm.

Sam: This one's from Miranda. **He begins to read.** _Dear Lizzie, I miss you so much! School's not the same without you. Mrs. Smith's being a drillsargent. What a bitchmaster!_**Sam stumbles over the last sentence and Jo giggles.** Jo, who speaks like this?

Jo: Apparently our daughter and her friends. Do you want me to read it to her?

Sam: Uh, sure. **He hands the letter to her.**

Jo: **Continues reading.** _Anyway, guess who asked me out. None other than Ethan Craft himself. Yes, you heard right. Ethan. Ethan asked me out on a date, a real date!_ **Jo laughs.** Lizzie, so are you two still pining over Ethan? I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. He IS cute.

Sam: Hey!

Jo: He is, but you're cuter. That's why I married you.

Lizzie: Mommmmm!

Jo: You called me mom! **Puts the letter aside.**

Lizzie: Mom.

Jo: I'm here, honey. Dad's here too. **They scoot closer to the bed and hold her good hand. **Do you know where you are? **No response. She repeats her question.**

Lizzie: **Tries to open her eyes. **Mom, dark.

Jo: What? It's dark in here? Sam, open the curtains. There, now there's more light.

Lizzie: **Opens her eyes. **Mom, where you?

Jo: I'm here.

Lizzie: Where?

Jo: Right beside you.

Lizzie: Can't see.

Jo: What? Sam? **Sam returns to the bedside.** We're right here.

Lizzie: **Begins to panic and thrash around. **Can't see! Can't see! Mom, where?

Jo: You can't see? **Begins to panic.**

Lizzie: CAN'T SEE! DARK HERE! MOM, WHERE? CAN'T SEE! CAN'T SEE! **Begins wailing.** CAN'T SEE MAMA! **Flails her arms around.**

Jo: **Hugs her daughter.** I'm here, baby. I'm here. Sam, page the nurse.

Nurse: **Walks in. **She's awake!

Lizzie: **Still hanging on to her mother. **CAN'T SEE! MAMA, CAN'T SEE! **Jo tears up.**

Nurse: I'll go get Dr. Robertson.

Dr. Robertson: The nurse tells me Lizzie's awake.

Sam: I don't think she can see.

Dr. Robertson: Lizzie, it's Dr. Robertson. Your dad tells me you can't see. Would you let me examine you?

Lizzie: MAMA, SCARED!

Jo: Lizzie, honey, let the doctor examine you. I'll be right here. Hold my hand, honey.

**The doctor asks her if she knows where she is, but she does not answer him. Then, he examines her vitals and reflexes, telling Lizzie what he was doing every step of the way. Then, he examines her eyes. **I'm going to shine a light in your eyes. **He looks in her eyes. **Try and follow the light. **He moves the light around, but she does not follow. **Lizzie, I want to order another MRI for you. That way, I'll get a better idea of what's going on. I'll get that set up, and a nurse will be back to get you. Lizzie, we'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry.

**A few minutes later, Sheila, the receptionist comes into the room. **Hi, you must be Lizzie. I'm Sheila. It's nice to meet you. Dr. Robertson asked me to get you for your MRI. Are you ready?

Lizzie: No. Want mama.

Sheila: She can come with us.

Jo: I'll be right beside you.

**Sam stays in the room to work on a project for his job while Jo accompanies Lizzie to the MRI room. She stays in the waiting area while Lizzie has her MRI. After it's completed, they go back to the room. An hour later, Dr. Robertson comes into the room with the exam results.**

Dr. Robertson: I've got the results. It looks like there's some damage to the occipital lobe, which is causing your blindness.

Sam: Is it permanent, or will it get better?

Dr. Robertson: Unfortunately, the field of neuroscience is still new. It's hard to tell whether it will be permanent or not. **He pauses to let them take it in. **The first six months after a brain injury are the most critical. It's when the brain heals the fastest. Lizzie, do you understand? **She does not respond, but clings to her mother. Jo tears up and Sam sits stunned. **You're healthy enough to be transferred to a regular room. We'll keep you here for another day, and then transfer you to a private room. Then, I'll set you up with a rehab schedule. I want to get you up and moving and on liquid foods tomorrow. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. **He shakes their hands and leaves.**

Lizzie: Blind? Forever? Mommy! No!

**Sam and Jo don't say a word, but hold their daughter.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**The next day, Roberta Gordon telephones the McGuire residence. Sam answers the phone.**

Sam: Hello?

Roberta: Sam, it's Roberta. How's Lizzie doing? The kids were wondering if they could visit Lizzie again.

Sam: She woke up last night.

Roberta: Are you serious? That's wonderful! How?

Sam: Jo was helping Lizzie with her exercises and I guess Jo accidentally moved her arm wrong, because Lizzie said "hurts."

Roberta: Sam, that's great. Do you think she would be up to visitors?

Sam: I don't know. When she woke up, we discovered that she couldn't see.

Roberta: What?

Sam: She kept saying that it was dark and that she couldn't see, so the doctor ordered another MRI.

Roberta: So, what did it report?

Sam: There's damage to the occipital lobe. The doctor isn't sure whether or not it's permanent.

Roberta: Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do for you?

Sam: I think we're okay right now.

Roberta: Look, I'm gonna send Howard to get your lawn mowed and weeded. I know you've not had time to do it.

Sam: That's okay.

Roberta: Let us help you. It's the least we can do.

Sam: All right. Thanks.

Roberta: I'll let the kids know that she's probably not up to having visitors yet.

Sam: Maybe in a couple days. Tomorrow, the doctor's transferring her to a regular room on the same floor.

Roberta: That's good news. How are the two of you holding up?

Sam: We're okay.

Roberta: I won't keep you. I know you need to get back there. Give Jo and Lizzie my best. Bye.

Sam: Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

**Gordo and Miranda arrive home from school.**

Gordo: Mom, we're home.

Roberta: Hey David, hey Miranda. How was your day?

Gordo: Okay, I guess.

Miranda: Did you talk to Mr. McGuire? Can we see Lizzie again?

Roberta: Kids, have a seat.

Gordo: She's all right, isn't she?

Roberta: She woke up last night.

Miranda: Oh my God, are you serious! Can we see her?

Roberta: Not just yet. Maybe in a couple days.

Gordo: Why not?

Miranda: Yeah, I heard visitors sometimes can be the "best medicine." **She puts her fingers in quotes.**

Roberta: Sometimes that's true, but in this case, it might not be the best thing right now.

Gordo: Why not? You just said she's fine.

Roberta: Kids, when she woke up, she couldn't see. She's blind.

Miranda: **Tears well.** What? Blind?

Gordo: Is it permanent?

Roberta: The doctor doesn't know. It's too early to tell. **The kids sit in silence.** Do you want to talk about it?

Gordo: No, that's okay. We've got homework.

**The kids go to Gordo's room. Neither of them can speak, from shock, at first.**

Miranda: Blind. I can't believe it.

Gordo: Man.

Miranda: This feels like a dream. I just want to wake up and find that none of this really happened.

Gordo: Me too.

Miranda: Suddenly my B average in English doesn't seem so important. I worry about getting As. Lizzie has to worry about not being able to see.

Gordo: I thought stressing over my documentary was big, but this is huge.

Miranda: Imagine being fifteen and blind. Not being able to shop for clothes by yourself.

Gordo: Not getting to learn to drive.

Miranda: Man, that sucks.

Gordo: Yep.

Miranda: Remember when she worried about her future?

Gordo: Yeah, she wanted us to pick her potential career out of a hat!

Miranda: You suggested she try out acting.

Gordo: You should've heard her in Rome; she was great.

Miranda: I wish I could've gone.

Gordo: She was spectacular on stage.

Miranda: She's got a long road ahead of her.

Gordo: Yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

**The next day, Dr. Robertson walks into the room. Sam and Jo are by Lizzie's bedside. Lizzie is clutching Mr. Snuggles.**

Dr. Robertson: Lizzie, how would you like to get out of ICU?

Lizzie: Big deal. Another set of walls I can't see.

Dr. Robertson: I'll get Sheila to take you to your new room.

Jo: Oh, that's wonderful, honey! **Rubs Lizzie's hands.**

Lizzie: Whatever.

Dr. Robertson: I'll see you after you get settled. You'll be in room 10. You'll start rehab with the Occupational Therapist later on this afternoon.

**Sam begins taking down the decorations and putting Lizzie's things together.**

Lizzie: I don't know why you put the balloons up. I can't see 'em anyway. **Sulks.**

**Sheila walks in. A nurse accompanies her.** Are you ready to see your new room?

Lizzie: I don't care. I can't see it.

Jo: Sweetheart...

Lizzie: **Cuts her off.** Don't "sweetheart" me! I can't see a damned thing, mom! It doesn't matter what room I'm in. I can't see it anyway! I'm blind, mom. Didn't you hear the doctor?

Jo: I know, honey...

Lizzie: No, you don't know. You can see. When I close my eyes, it's dark. When I open them, it's still dark! Nothing changes. **Begins crying. Jo tries to hug her. **Don't touch me.

Jo: Oh, okay. Will you let Sheila help you?

Lizzie: Okay.

Sheila: Lizzie, the nurse and I are going to take you to your new room. We'll take you in your bed so that you don't have to move so much with those casts on.

Lizzie: Okay.

Sheila: Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, if you'd gather her stuff and follow us, we'll be on our way.

Lizzie: Mom, dad?

Sam: We're right here.

**They get to Room 10 and settle Lizzie in. Sheila and the nurse situate IV poles while Sam and Jo arrange Lizzie's stuff.**

Sheila: How's that? Are you comfortable?

Lizzie: I guess so, thanks.

Sheila: You're welcome, hon. You'll like the OT. She's real nice and gentle. She worked on my knee once, and it was better in no time. Well, I'll see ya later.

**After Sheila and the nurse leave, Jo and Sam sit at Lizzie's bedside.**

Jo: This room's a lot more comfortable. There's a couch nearby and it's a lot bigger than your last room. The window is also bigger and there's a porch so you can sit outside and the view's lovely.

Lizzie: Like I'll ever see it. I'm blind, remember?

Sam: **Changing the subject somewhat.** Gordo and Miranda have been asking when they could see you again.

Lizzie: I don't want anyone to see me. I can't see anyone!

Sam: They miss you and they've been worried about you. Matt, too.

Lizzie: **Snorts.** Matt, miss me? Yeah right!

Sam: He does. He's visited you a few times since the accident. They all have. They love you.

Lizzie: Fine, whatever.

**The OT knocks on the door.** I'm Karen, the OT. Can I come in?

Lizzie: Sure, whatever.

Karen: We need to get your rehab started. First, I'm gonna ask your folks to leave the room. Sometimes I've found it's easier to work with someone when they're folks aren't hanging around. Thanks. **She turns to Sam and Jo.** Could you give us a couple hours? Pick up a pager and I'll page you when we're done.

Sam: Sure. We'll be back in a little while. **Kisses the top of Lizzie's head.**

Jo: See you in a couple hours. **Reaches to hug her. Lizzie pulls back.** **Jo is reluctant to leave.**

Sam: Come on, Jo. Let's let them work. **Puts his arm around her shoulders and guides her out of the room.**

Karen: Now, let's get to work...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**The same day----Lizzie begins rehab sessions with Karen.**

Karen: Dr. Robertson has informed me that you were in a car accident?

Lizzie: Yeah.

Karen: Do you know how it happened?

Lizzie: Are you asking me if I remember what happened, because I do. I remember it all! I remember flying upon the hood of the car and then landing on the ground! I remember doctors and nurses stuffing tubes here and there, and the buzzes and beeps of machines. I remember hearing my mother begging me to wake up and crying on my father's shoulder day in and day out. I remember trying to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I remember trying to move anything, but not being able to. I remember finally being able to open my eyes, only to see darkness, so yes I remember it ALL!

Karen: Good. Now that all that's out of the way, I won't ask you anything more about the accident.

Lizzie: So, are you going to ask me to move something now or what?

Karen: I like to spend my first session getting to know the person I'm helping. Yes, I said "person." You're not merely a patient, but you're a person with hopes and dreams and feelings. If you ever feel I'm treating you like an object and not a person, I want to know.

Lizzie: Okay.

Karen: I gather the two people with you a few minutes ago are your parents?

Lizzie: Yeah, Sam and Jo McGuire.

Karen: Do you have any other family? What about best friends?

Lizzie: Yeah, a pesky younger brother named Matt. My best friends are David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez. David's nickname is Gordo.

Karen: What grade are you in?

Lizzie: 9th. You sure ask a lot of questions.

Karen: It helps me get to know the person I'm helping.

**They continue to talk for about an hour and a half. Lizzie told her about going to Rome and performing on stage. They discussed her starting high school and some of the activities she did there.**

Karen: I know that things will be different when you return to school, but if we work together, things will be a lot easier for us both. Deal?

Lizzie: Yeah, sure.

Karen: Deal?

Lizzie: Deal. **Karen touches Lizzie's good hand so they could shake hands.**

Karen: Now, let's get started...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**A couple days later, Gordo and Miranda visit. Jo is reading Lizzie some of her get well cards and other mail. It's 2 1/2 weeks after the accident.**

Jo: This one's from Nana. _Dear Elizabeth, I hope this letter finds you doing better. My women's group is pulling for you. All of us made squares for this quilt. I hope you like it. I know those hospital blankets aren't very comfortable, so we wanted you to have a little something special. Grandpa sends his love. Love, Nana. _**Jo pulls the quilt out of the package and holds it up. **Oh Lizzie, it's beautiful! Would you like me to put it on you?

Lizzie: Sure. Can you describe it for me?

Jo: It's a log cabin quilt, done in different shades of blue. On the back, Nana and the other women in her group have stitched your name, the date, and their names.

Lizzie: **Rubs her hands along the quilt. **It sounds beautiful. Can you read another letter?

Jo: Sure. This one's from Lanny.

Lizzie: Wow!

**There's a knock at the door. Miranda and Gordo are at the door.**

Miranda: May we come in?

Lizzie: Miranda?

Miranda: Yeah, it's me and Gordo.

Lizzie: Come in.

Jo: I'm going to go get a bite to eat. I'll be back in a few.

Lizzie: Okay.

Jo:** Gives her a hug. **Be nice, **she whispers in Lizzie's ear, and then she leaves.**

Lizzie: Come closer. It's okay. I won't bite.

Miranda: How are you? **The pair move to the side of her bed.**

Lizzie: Let's see. My left leg and right arm are in a cast. I've got an IV and an NG tube in the evenings because I can't eat anything yet. I've got a catheter because I can't get out of bed. My heart stopped multiple times, and I had to be put on a ventillator to breathe. And, oh yeah, I wake up from a 2 week coma to discover I can't see a damned thing. Other than that, I'm great. How 'bout you?

Miranda: I'm okay.

Gordo: No complaints here.

Lizzie: So, how's things going? How's school? Did Mr. Escobar get in trouble for mowing me over?

Gordo: Let's see. I'm working on a new documentary for my Radio, Television and Film class.

Miranda: Kate's still doing the advice column for the e-zine. Claire keeps giving Mrs. Langley a hard time over it. What a witch!

Lizzie: What about Mr. Escobar?

Gordo: He got fired.

Lizzie: Fired?

Gordo: He was charged with wreckless driving and endangerment and the school thought he was wreckless as well.

Lizzie: Wow. **Changes the subject.** So, Miranda. What's this I hear about you and Ethan?

Miranda: **Smiles proudly.** Yeah. We've had a couple dates. Get this, we double dated with Kate and Larry Tudgeman!

Lizzie: No! No way! Kate and Tudge?

Miranda: Yeah, truth is stranger than fiction.

Lizzie: Wish I could've been there for that!

Miranda: Actually, we all had fun. Kate and Tudge are actually cute together.

Lizzie: Hmm, Tudge cute. Well, he was a fun date, actually. So Gordo, have you been on any dates lately?

Gordo: Of course not! I'd never date anyone but you.

Lizzie: Well, you can date anyone you'd like.

Gordo: The only person I want to date is you.** He kisses her on the cheek.**

Lizzie: **Pulls away.** How could anyone want me? I'm blind! I'm not worth anything now.

Miranda: How can you say that? You're our friend!

Gordo: I love you. It's not about whether you can see or not. I love YOU.

Lizzie: But...

Gordo: I love you, Lizzie McGuire. I don't want to date anyone but you.

Lizzie: I love you, too.

**Jo comes back in the room.**

Miranda: We gotta go. Homework.

Gordo: Plus, we don't wanna tire you out.

Lizzie: Oh, you haven't.

Miranda: We'll be back in a couple days. Bye.

Gordo: I'll see you later. **Gives her a kiss and leaves.**

Lizzie: Bye. **She turns toward the door and a tear escapes her eye.**

Jo: **Notices the tear and strokes the back of her daughter's head.** Honey, are you okay? **Lizzie sniffs and shakes her head.** What is it, baby?

Lizzie: It's just. It's just.

Jo: It's just what?

Lizzie: It's just. **Sniffs.** Oh mom! **She throws her arms around her mother. Jo holds her daugher and does not say a word. **Mom, how can Gordo still want to date me?

Jo: Why?

Lizzie: I'm blind, mom.

Jo: What's that supposed to mean?

Lizzie: I can't date him! I can't see a thing! I can't do anything.

Jo: **Puts her hands on Lizzie's shoulders.** Listen, just because you're blind doesn't mean you're helpless. **Lizzie turns her head away. Jo continues.** You're the same strong young lady you were before this happened.

Lizzie: It didn't just happen! I was mowed over by a car and went flying! Mr. Escobar hit me with his car and sent sent me sailing. Then, I hit the ground and now I'm blind!

Jo: **A look of shock spreads across her face.** How much do you remember?

Lizzie: All of it! I remember you begging, no, pleading with me to wake up. I remember you crying on dad's shoulder, or falling asleep, draped across the bed.

Jo: Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry.

Lizzie: I wanted to wake up so badly, but I just couldn't! **Cries into her mother's arms. Jo holds her daughter.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**A month goes by and Lizzie gets her casts and catheter removed. It's been six weeks since her accident. Miranda and Gordo visit almost every day. Matt comes by occasionally. Karen comes in for Lizzie's daily rehab. Matt is visiting his sister.**

Matt: ...Melina and I stuffed styrofoam peanuts in Heywood's locker and put Icy Hot in his gym shorts...

Lizzie: That's so mean!

Matt: **Beams.** I know. We wouldn't have gotten caught if it wasn't for Stephen ratting us out. The dirk!

Lizzie: You're not sneezing in anyone's pudding, are you?

Jo: Gross! When did you do that?

Matt: Uh, never mind. Anyway, I made this for you. **Hands Lizzie a package.**

Lizzie: **Jo helps her open the package and take the gift out of the box. Lizzie explores the object with her hands.** What is it?

Matt: It's a cat. I carved it in wood shop at school.

Jo: Matt, it's beautiful.

Lizzie: Thanks, Matt. The detail, it's incredible.

Matt: Thanks.

**Karen walks in.**

Karen: Hi Lizzie!

Lizzie: Hi.

Karen: Whatcha got there?

Lizzie: **Shows her the cat.** Matt made it.

Karen: Wow! This is amazing. **Matt blushes. Changes the subject. **I think it's time for us to work in the therapy room. Dr. Robertson wants me to get you on your feet and started on real food. **Jo and Lizzie look concerned. **I know you've not had real food since before the accident, so we'll be starting with liquids and soft foods.

Lizzie: I can't...

Karen: What, because you're blind? Lizzie, I thought we already had a thing going. Trust me on this. Now, let me help you into the wheelchair and we'll get going. **She helps Lizzie into her wheelchair and they go to the therapy room. **Put your hand out and touch here.

Lizzie: **Puts her hand out and feels the object before her.** It's metal.

Karen: Good. What else does it feel like?

Lizzie: It's round, like a bar or something.

Karen: Right! We're at the parallel bars because you're going to stand today.

Lizzie: I can't!

Karen: Yes, you can. Now, I want you to put your other hand on the other bar right here. **She guides Lizzie's hand. **I'm gonna move your foot rests out of the way. Put your feet on the floor. Good. Hold on to the bars and stand up.

Lizzie: But...

Karen: I'll help you. Trust me. **Lizzie does as instructed, and with Karen's assistance, stands up.** How does that feel?

Lizzie: Different. I can't see anything.

Karen: Straighten your back and stand tall.

Lizzie: I can't. **She starts crying.**

Karen: You're afraid, aren't you? **Lizzie nods.** It's scary at first, but if you let me help you, we'll get through this together. Now, straighten your back. I won't let you fall.** Lizzie complies.** Good! Next, sit back down. **Lizzie looks at her in fear.** You won't fall! The brakes on the chair are locked and it's right behind you.

**Nervously, Lizzie sits back down, misjudges the chair and almost falls. Karen catches her. Lizzie begins crying. **

Lizzie: I can't do this! I can't see the bars. I can't see the chairs! You said you wouldn't let me fall and I did! How can I trust you? I can't see, dammit!

Karen: I'm sorry. You can trust me. I'll be right here behind you. Let's try it again.

Lizzie: How am I supposed to do this when I can't see where I am?

Karen: Do you want to be stuck in a bed all your life?

Lizzie: What does it matter anyway?

Karen: Do you?

Lizzie: Uh, no.

Karen: Okay then. Stand up...

**Karen has Lizzie stand and sit a few more times, works on range of motion on her arms, and then moves to food.**

Karen: Since it's lunchtime, I've got your lunch set out in front of you. Your plate is directly in front, fork, spoon and napkin are to the right, and your drink is to your left. **She guides Lizzie's hand to each object.** You've got a yogurt cup, applesauce, and Jell-O. Your plate is like a clock. Yogurt's at twelve o'clock, applesauce is at three o'clock, and Jell-O's at nine. **She guides her hand. **Now, put your napkin on your lap, get your spoon and yogurt cup, and let's begin. **Lizzie fumbles around on her plate, finds her yogurt cup, and begins to drink it. **Use your spoon. **Karen hands her the spoon. Lizzie knocks it away. **Use your spoon, Lizzie.

Lizzie: What does it matter?

Karen: Here comes the pity party. Poor me! I'm blind. I can't do anything! Gimme a break! Just because you've lost your sight doesn't mean you can't do anything. Put your yogurt down and let's talk. You've heard of Helen Keller, or Ray Charles, or Stevie Wonder, haven't you?

Lizzie: Yeah, why?

Karen: They lost their sight. Helen was also deaf. Did the three of them sit around and sulk their entire lives?

Lizzie: No.

Karen: Neither will you if I have anything to do about it. They went on to accomplish some really neat things, and I believe you will too. Lemme ask you something. Before your accident, what did you want to do after highschool?

Lizzie: Sing on stage, like I did in Rome, with Isabella, and maybe a little acting too.

Karen: Okay. Now we've got some goals to work toward. So, what do we need to do? **Lizzie picks up her yogurt cup, spoon, and begins eating. She has a few misses.** Good job. Remember to use your napkin. **She complies.** Good job. Now, move on to your applesauce.

**Lizzie finishes her meal and drinks her juice with only a few misses. Karen clears her plate and gets out a hairbrush.**

Karen: I know your mom's been fixing your hair, but it's time for you to begin fixing your hair yourself. **Lizzie starts to object.** Before you say anything, I know you can't use a mirror. So, you'll just have to learn by feel. So, let's do this one step at a time. Pick up the hairbrush and brush your hair.

**Lizzie brushes her hair, and with Karen's help, pulls it back with butterfly hairclips.**

Karen: You look great. You did a good job.

Lizzie: Thanks. **She smiles.**

Karen: I think we've done enough for today. Let's get you back to your room. **Jo and Matt are still there. Sam has just arrived.**

Jo: Hey sweetie. Your hair looks great. Did you fix it?

Lizzie: **Blushes.** Yeah.

Karen: She did great today. You've got an awesome daughter and sister here. Lizzie, do you want to tell them or do you want me to?

Lizzie: I will. I stood up today, fixed my hair, and also ate lunch without much help.

Jo: Oh honey! That's wonderful! **Hugs her daughter.**

Sam: Way to go, kiddo! **Kisses the top of her head.**

Lizzie: Thanks.

Karen: I'll see you tomorrow. **She leaves.**

Jo: I'm so proud of you.

Sam: We both are.

Matt: Me too, Lizard.

Lizzie: Thanks, Rat!

**Jo and Sam stand back and let their kids talk. Sam puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.**

Jo: Our kids are amazing.

Sam: They are, aren't they?


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N----I know some folks have asked me when Lizzie's going to get out of the hospital. Bear with me, she will soon. Thanks for the kind reviews. School's starting soon, so it may be awhile before I update, but I'll get her out of the hospital before I go on hiatus. Try some of my other stories. Oh, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please and thank you!_

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**A couple weeks later, 2 months after the accident, Lizzie is making progress. She's learned how to eat solid foods again and has been regaining the use of her arms and legs. Jo is in the room with Lizzie.**

Jo: It's a beautiful day outside. Why don't we go out on the porch and sit for awhile. The sunshine will do you some good.

Lizzie: Why? I can't see it.

Jo: Lizzie, you haven't been outside since the accident.

Lizzie: So what? The view out there is the same as the view in here. Dark.

Jo: Lizzie, listen to me. **She puts her hands on Lizzie's shoulders. **I get it, honey. I really do. **Lizzie starts to interrupt.** I know I'm not blind, but you've got to get out of this bed.

Lizzie: I do for my rehab.

Jo: I know, sweetie, and that's great. But when you come home, Karen won't be there. Let me help you.

Lizzie: **She relents. **Fine. **Jo helps her into her wheelchair, covers her with her quilt and wheels her to the porch.**

Jo: Are you all right? You're not too warm are you?

Lizzie: No, I'm fine. **Lizzie can feel the warmth of the sun on her face. A tear rolls down her cheek.**

Jo: What is it, sweetheart?

Lizzie: The sun.

Jo: What about the sun?

Lizzie: It's warm, but I can't see it. There are so many noises. I can't see what they are. It's so strange. It sounds like there's a bird nearby, but I can't see it.

Jo: Yes, there's a bird. It's a sparrow.

Lizzie: Mom, how am I gonna get used to this? I can hear things, but... It's like, I can hear you mom, but I can't see you. I can hear the doctors and nurses, and Karen, but I don't know what they look like. It's strange, almost unreal. Sometimes I think it's all a dream, and that when I wake up, I'll be in my room and I'll be able to see. **Begins crying.**

Jo: **Embraces her daughter and begins crying as well.** I wish I could take all this away and make it all better, but I can't.

**Mother and daughter stay in an embrace. Neither says a word. Karen knocks on the door.**

Karen: Lizzie, it's Karen. **She walks in the room and sees Lizzie and Jo on the porch.** Lizzie, it's Karen.

Lizzie: Hey, Karen.** Wipes a tear from her cheek and sniffs.**

Karen: Are you okay?

Lizzie: Yeah.

Karen: So, are you ready for our session?

Lizzie: Sure, but dad and Matt aren't here yet. Mom, when are Matt and dad coming?

Jo: They should be here any minute. **Sam and Matt walk into the room. **Ah, here they are now.

Sam: Hey, kiddo! **He gives her a hug.**

Lizzie: Hey, dad. Is Matt here?

Matt: Yeah, I'm here. Uh, hey.

Lizzie: Karen, I think I'm ready.

Karen: Good. **Turns to Lizzie's parents and brother.** Could you give us about half an hour and then come to the therapy room?

Jo: Sure. Lizzie, we'll see you in a few minutes.

Lizzie: Okay, bye.

**Karen and Lizzie go to the therapy room. She wheels her next to the parallel bars.**

Karen: So, are we gonna try it?

Lizzie: Sure.

Karen: Before we start, I just want to let you know how proud of you I am. When I first met you, you had just awakened from your coma. You were scared and in shock, unsure of what to do next. Now, you're able to fix your hair, eat with a knife and fork, and your legs and arms are getting stronger.

Lizzie: **Smiles.** Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you.

Karen: You're welcome. You did the work.

**There's a knock on the door.**

Karen: Sam, Jo, Matt, come in. **The trio enters the room. **Are you ready Lizzie?

Lizzie: Sure. Mom, dad, Matt, can you stand at the other end of the bars?

Jo: Sure, honey. **The three of them do as requested.**

Lizzie: I'm ready. **Lizzie grabs on to the bar and pulls herself up to a standing position. Jo inhales and puts her hands over her mouth. Sam puts his arm around her shoulder.**

Jo: Oh, my baby! **Lizzie walks the length of the bars, only brushing her hand against it for reference. Tears of joy well in Jo's eyes. **Oh, my baby's walking! **She embraces her daughter. Sam and Matt join the pair in an embrace.**

Lizzie: Umm, you're squashing me!

Sam: Sorry! We're really proud of you.

Lizzie: Thanks.

Karen: You've got a really awesome kid here.

Sam: Thanks. We think so too.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N----I have gone back and fixed chapters 1, 2, and 10. I wasn't quite as happy with them, but found the inspiration to improve them. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**A couple days go by, and Lizzie is gaining strength and independence. She has all of her tubes removed and Karen reports that she has made excellent progress. Dr. Robertson comes in the room to examine her. Jo is also in the room.**

Dr. Robertson: Hi, Lizzie. How are you today? Any pain or discomfort?

Lizzie: My arm's still a bit sore and stiff. My leg still kinda hurts when I walk on it, but it's not too bad. So, I guess I'm okay.

Dr. Robertson: **Reviews her chart.** Your latest scans and bloodwork look really good. How would you like to get out of here?

Lizzie: You mean, I can go home?

Jo: Oh Lizzie, that's wonderful!

Dr. Robertson: I think you're strong enough to go home tomorrow.

Lizzie: But...but am I ready?

Dr. Robertson: I think so. You're getting stronger. Your CT show that the bruising is down. You haven't complained of headaches recently, so yes, I think you're strong enough to go home.

Lizzie: Okay.

Dr. Robertson: Do you have any questions for me?

Lizzie: Yeah. Will I ever be able to see again?

Dr. Robertson: Honestly, I don't know.

Lizzie: Whaddya mean you don't know? **Becoming angry.** You're a doctor. You're supposed to know.

Jo: Lizzie! **Jo warns.**

Lizzie: Mom, don't "Lizzie" me! I can't see a damned thing. When will I be able to see again?

Dr. Robertson: I wish I had an answer, but I don't. There's still so much we don't know about the body, especially the brain.

Lizzie: You said the bruising in my brain is down, so then why can't I see? **Begins crying.** I wanna see!

Dr. Robertson: I wish I had better news to tell you, but I don't.

Lizzie: Am I gonna be blind forever?

Dr. Robertson: I don't know. After an injury, the brain does most of its healing within the first six months to a year after it's injured. So, we'll know more about your prognosis then.

Lizzie: Can you guess?

Dr. Robertson: I don't want to guess. I can't. I'm sorry. I really am.

Lizzie: Okay. **She wipes a tear from her eyes.**

Dr. Robertson: I'll set you up a schedule for follow-up visits and outpatient rehab. You should be able to return to school after semester break.

Lizzie: School? How can I go back to school? I can't read or see what I write.

Dr. Robertson: You will meet with a Visual Impairment specialist and also an Orientation and Mobility specialist. They will help you with what you will need to return to school. Do you have any more questions?

Lizzie: Not right now.

Dr. Robertson: I'll see you again before you're released. Have a good day. **He leaves the room.**

Jo: **Embraces her daughter.** Lizzie, you get to come home!

Lizzie: Yay. **She does not sound enthused.**

Jo: You don't seem thrilled.

Lizzie: Oh, I am. **Her voice betrays her words.**

Jo: What's wrong, sweetie?

Lizzie: **Sighs with exasperation. **Okay, I'll say it. Mom, I'm afraid. There, are you happy?

Jo: Why? You've been doing so well with Karen.

Lizzie: That's just it. I've been doing well here.

Jo: You are a strong and capable young woman. Haven't I always said you can do anything you set your mind to doing?

Lizzie: Yes.

Jo: Well then, do you think you can adjust to being at home?

Lizzie: Well...**she trails off.**

Jo: There's the problem. **She sighs.** Lizzie, listen to me. You need to believe you can do this.

Lizzie: That's all fine, easier said than done. What if I fall? What if I'm baking cookies and burn the house down? What if I can't make it at school?

Jo: Lizzie, don't focus on the what if's. If you fall, you'll pick yourself back up. I doubt you'll burn the house down while baking. You're a good cook.

Lizzie: Correction mom, WAS a good cook.

Jo: Correction Lizzie, ARE a good cook. You'll relearn how to cook in no time. And as for school, you've got friends. Miranda, Gordo, Kate, and Larry and Ethan will be there to help. The Lizzie I know is independent and self-sufficient and can do this.

Lizzie: But, what if...

Jo: **Interrupting. **Okay, since you want to focus on the what if's, how about what if you succeed? What if you become an even better cook than before? What if you continue to be an honor student? What if you get that music carrer you've dreamed of? What if...?

Lizzie: Fine. **Changes the subject somewhat.** So, are you gonna call dad and tell him the good news?

Jo: Do you want to tell him yourself?

Lizzie: No, I want to be alone for a little while.

Jo: Are you sure?

Lizzie: Yeah. I wanna take a nap anyway. **She snuggles down in her quilt and closes her eyes.**

Jo: Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. **She squeezes Lizzie's hand and leaves to call Sam.**

Sam: Jo, what's going on? How's Lizzie?

Jo: She's fine. She's coming home tomorrow!

Sam: **Brightens.** That's wonderful!

Jo: Is the house all picked up? What about Lizzie's room?

Sam: Yes, Matt and I straightened the house.

Jo: Great. I'll come home tonight and clean. **She frowns.**

Sam: No, that's not necessary. **Looks at his watch.** Jo, I gotta go. I've got a meeting and then I'll pick Matt up and bring him over.

Jo: Okay. I'll see you later. Bye. **Jo turns her phone off and returns to Lizzie's room. Lizzie is on the phone, talking to Gordo and Miranda. She knocks on the door.**

Lizzie: Hold on, mom's back. Come in, mom.

Jo: I thought you were taking a nap.

Lizzie: The phone rang, so I answered it.

Jo: I'm sorry. I should've stayed.

Lizzie: No mom, I've got to do some things on my own. You told me that a few minutes ago.

Jo: You're right. **She looks at the phone.** I'll be on the porch so you can finish your call. Your dad and brother will be here later on.

Lizzie: Thanks. **Jo sits in a chair on the porch and crochets.** **Lizzie resumes her conversation.** Miranda, how are things with you and Ethan?

Miranda: Great! I can't wait until you're back home and the four of us can double date.

Lizzie: I'm coming home tomorrow.

Miranda: OHMYGOSHTHAT'SAWESOME! I've missed you so much!

Gordo: I've missed you too.

Lizzie: I've missed you both.

Miranda: So, when are you coming back to school?

Gordo: Can you come back, or do you have to go to another school? Don't you need a special school or something?

Lizzie: It's the twenty-first century! I can go back to high school. I'll just needsome help so I can do my schoolwork.

Miranda: We'll help.

Lizzie: Thanks, but the help I'm talking about comes from people who work with students who have visual impairments.

Gordo: Will you be in the same classes, or will you have special classes?

Lizzie: I'll be in the same classes, I guess. I've missed so much school, that I may need to change my schedule. But no, I don't think I'll need special classes.

Miranda: Great! We can be bored in history together.

Lizzie: **Laughs. **Maybe I'll take Mrs. Langley up on her offer for the e-zine advice column. I need to go. Dad and Matt will be here soon. Thanks for calling. I miss you guys.

Miranda: I miss you too, bye. **She hangs up.**

Gordo: I love you.

Lizzie: I love you, too.

Gordo: I'll see you soon. Bye. **He hangs up.**

**Later that day, Sam and Matt arrive at the hospital.**

Sam: Hey kiddo.

Lizzie: Hey dad, hey Matt.

Matt: Hey.

Sam: Your mom tells me that you're coming home tomorrow. That's great!

Lizzie: Yeah, whatever. **Sam looks over at Jo, puzzled. Jo waves him off. **I'm going to get some air. She gets out of bed and walks to the porch. She finds a chair and sits. **Matt follows her, while Sam and Jo stay in the room.**

Sam: What's going on, Jo?

Jo: I'll explain later.

**Meanwhile, Matt joins Lizzie outside.**

Matt: May I join you?

Lizzie: Sure. So, how's school going?

Matt: Fine, I guess.

Lizzie: What, no tales of pranks to be pulled, jokes to be told?

Matt: Well... **Frowns.**

Lizzie: C'mon, Matt. It's me. You've never been bashful around me.

Matt: I dunno.

Lizzie: Look, I'm the same person I was before all this happened.

Matt: I know, it's just...

Lizzie: What, Matt? Tell me.

Matt: I just feel so awful that you got hurt and went through all this.

Lizzie: Matt, it's not your fault.

Matt: I know.

Lizzie: You don't have anything to feel bad or guilty about. **Matt grunts.** This was no one's fault, really.

Matt: I'm mad at Mr. Escobar. He hit you with his car!

Lizzie: He did, but being mad won't change a thing.

Matt: Aren't you mad?

Lizzie: Yeah, but I can't really think about that right now. I gotta figure out how I'm going to deal with being blind. So, I can't afford to be mad right now.

Matt: **Changes the subject somewhat.** So, you're coming home tomorrow.

Lizzie: Yeah. It's weird. I'm so used to this place. It feels so safe here. **She bundles up in her quilt.**

Matt: Are you afraid of coming home?

Lizzie: Kinda.

Matt: I promise I won't pull any pranks on you ever again, and I'll help you with whatever you need.

Lizzie: **Snorts.** Matt, don't. You don't have to change who you are. I'd kinda wonder about you if you quit pulling your pranks. Sure, they annoy me, but that's what I love about you. **Matt laughs. **Shh, don't tell mom and dad, okay?

Matt: Okay.

**Sam and Jo watch their children talking and smile.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**The next morning. Lizzie is scheduled to go home. Jo stayed the night and is asleep when Lizzie wakes up.**

Lizzie: Mom? **She sits up and reaches toward the side of her bed.** Are you awake? **Jo stirs. **Mom?

Jo: I'm awake. **She moves toward the bed and touches Lizzie's hand.** What is it, honey?

Lizzie: Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were awake.

Jo: Are you hungry?

Lizzie: Yeah. I want some pancakes. Want anything?

Jo: Sure. Order me up some pancakes too.

**Lizzie orders breakfast and gets dressed. As they ate breakfast, Karen stops by.**

Lizzie: Hey, Karen.

Karen: Hey! So, you're going home today. That's great! Are you excited?

Lizzie: I guess so. I'm kinda afraid.

Karen: You'll do just fine.

Jo: That's what I keep telling her, but she doesn't believe me.

Karen: Well, I have confidence in you. I've already talked to Heather, the outpatient OT. She'll see you Monday morning. She's looking forward to meeting you. I think you'll like her.

Lizzie: So, what will she do with me?

Karen: Heather is also an Orientation and Mobility Specialist, so she will help you learn how to do all the things you enjoyed doing at home, how to travel to different places, such as the mall or the Digital Bean, and also how to get around in school.

Lizzie: Wow, that much! How will I learn it all?

Karen: You'll do just fine. Heather's a good teacher. She'll introduce you to the VI teacher at the Highschool.

Lizzie: What will the VI teacher do?

Karen: The VI teacher works with students who have visual impairments. Most likely, she'll teach you to read braille and work computer software that will help you with your schoolwork. She'll also help your teachers grade your papers or give you worksheets, or whatever the teachers need.

Lizzie: Oh, okay.

Karen: Anyway, I also want to give you this. **She places a package in Lizzie's hands.**

Lizzie: What is it?

Karen: Open it!

Lizzie: **Smiles and opens the package. She takes out the contents and explores it with her hands.** Is it a bath set?

Karen: Yes. I hope it's the scent you like.

Lizzie: **Opens the lid to the body spray and sniffs.** Mmm! Lavender! It's my favourite. Thanks!

Karen: You're welcome. I need to make my rounds, but I wanted to stop by before you go. Lizzie, you've done such a great job! You're a great person and I know you'll do well. I'll see you at your six month checkup, okay?

Lizzie: Thanks. I hope so.

Jo: Thank you for everything.** She gives Karen a hug.**

Karen: You're welcome. **Karen leaves the room.**

**Shortly after Karen leaves, Dr. Robertson knocks on the door.**

Lizzie: Come in.

Dr. Robertson: Hi, Lizzie. How are you today?

Lizzie: I'm good.

Dr. Robertson: Are you ready to go home today?

Lizzie: I guess so.

Dr. Robertson: **Looks at her chart and takes her vitals.** Everything looks really good. I'll have Sheila prepare your discharge orders so you can get out of here.

Jo: About when do you think she'll be released?

Dr. Robertson: Oh, in a couple hours. **Turns to Lizzie.** Lizzie, you've made incredible progress. **Jo smiles and takes her daughter's hand.** I have to be honest with you, I wasn't sure you'd make it, let alone do as well as you have. Most people with your type of injuries either don't survive or have severe brain damage. I know that you're concerned about how you'll continue to heal, but thus far, your recovery is quite impressive.

Lizzie: Thank you.

Dr. Robertson: Best of luck to you, and I want to see you for a follow up visit in 2 weeks. **He shakes Lizzie's and Jo's hands.**

Jo: Thank you for everything.

**The doctor leaves the room, and Jo calls Sam.**

Sam: Jo?

Jo: Lizzie's being discharged in a couple hours. Could you go ahead and come on up?

Sam: Sure thing.

Jo: Is everything set up at home?

Sam: Daniella's cooking the tamales and helping Miranda and Roberta set up her room. Eduardo, Howard, Gordo and I are grilling the vegetables and steaks. Matt, Lanny and Melina are cleaning up the house.

Jo: Matt! Okay, what did you bribe him with?

Sam: Nothing, I swear.

Jo: **Facetious.** Uh, huh. Right.

Sam: Really, nothing. Anyway, Roberta got the cake. Everything's all set.

Jo: Good! We'll see you in a few minutes.

Lizzie: Can dad ask if Gordo can come too?

Jo: Sure, honey. Sam, Lizzie wants Gordo to come. Can you see if he's free?

Sam: **Turning to Gordo.** Lizzie wants you to come along. **Gordo nods, and Sam resumes his conversation. **He's coming. Anything else?

Jo: Great. I think we'll be okay. We'll see you in a few. Bye. **They hang up.**

**MEANWHILE**

**Sam, along with Matt, Lanny, Melina the Sanchezes (Daniella and Eduardo and Miranda) and the Gordons (Roberta and Howard and Gordo) prepare Lizzie's room and put the finishing touches on her welcome home party. After Sam hangs up Jo's phonecall, he and Gordo leave for the hospital. Miranda, Daniella and Roberta are in Lizzie's room. **

Daniella: Miranda, help me make up her bed.

Miranda: Mom, hand me that pillow on the chair. Thanks. Did you get the linen spray?

Daniella: You did say lavendar, right?

Miranda: Yeah, that's her favourite.

Roberta: I got the cake yesterday. Double chocolate, right?

Miranda: Right. Thanks.

Daniella: I need to go check on the tamales. **She walks downstairs and sees Matt, Lanny and Melina cleaning the house.** How's it going, guys?

Matt: Good.

Lanny: **Blinks.**

Matt: You're right Lanny, the couch would look better over there.

Daniella: Make sure everything's picked up, but please don't rearrange the furniture.

Melina: Aw, c'mon. The room needs some feng shui.

Daniella: You'll have to take that up with Sam and Jo. Where are the guys?

Matt: Dad and Gordo went to get mom and Lizzie. The others are grilling out back.

**Daniella checks on the tamales and walks outside. **How's everything out here?

Eduardo: Great! I'm gonna go pick up drinks and ice. Howard, can you take over?

Howard: Sure.

**MEANWHILE**

**Sam and Gordo arrive at Lizzie's room and knock on the door.**

Lizzie: Come in!

Sam: Hey, kiddo! How are you?

Lizzie: I'm fine.

Gordo: Hey, Lizzie.

Lizzie: Hey Gordo. Come on over. **Gordo walks over and gives her a kiss.**

Sam: Hey, honey. **He kisses his wife.** How was your night?

Jo: It was good. Quiet. I miss you.

Sam: I miss you, too. **Kisses his wife again.**

Lizzie: Hey, there are minors in the room here! **The four laugh.**

**A few minutes later, Sheila comes in with the discharge papers.**

Sheila: Knock! Knock! Are you ready to go home? I got your walking papers here.

Lizzie: I guess so.

Sheila: You'll be fine, hon. Oh, me and the girls chipped in and got you this. **She hands a package to Lizzie.**

Lizzie: **Opens the package and takes out a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant.** Oh, how sweet! Thanks! Mom, can you help me put it on?

Jo: Sure. It's really pretty.

Lizzie: Describe it for me.

Jo: The chain is tri-colour gold; yellow, white and rose. The pendant itself is your birthstone.

Lizzie: I love tri-color gold. Thank you so much!

Sheila: You're welcome. You've been such a sweetheart that we wanted to do something special. Well, let's get you in the wheelchair so we can wheel you outta here.

Sam: Let me take some of your stuff down and pull the car around. **He takes a suitcase and gets the car.**

Jo: Lizzie, the chair is right by your bed. **Lizzie situates herself in the chair.**

Sheila: Are you ready?

Lizzie: **Takes a breath.** I guess so. Gordo?

Gordo: I'm here. **He bends down and gives her a kiss. **Are you okay?

Lizzie: I'm okay now.

Gordo: I'll be right behind you, okay? **Lizzie nods.**

Sheila: Are you ready?

Lizzie: Yeah. Mom?

Jo: I'm right beside you.

**They leave the hospital. Sam is waiting at the patient pick-up and opens the back passenger door. Jo and Gordo help her into the car. Jo gets in the front seat and Gordo gets in the car beside her, on the driver's side. Lizzie snuggles into Gordo as Sam drives them home.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**The drive home felt really weird to Lizzie. This was the first time she had been in a car since the accident. She could feel the motion of the car, but could not see out the window. She lay her head on Gordo's shoulder, closes her eyes, and falls asleep. Soon, Sam pulls the car into the driveway and shuts off the engine.**

Jo: Honey, we're home.

Lizzie: **Opens her eyes and yawns.** Already?

Gordo: Come on, sleepyhead.

Lizzie: Just five more minutes.** She tries to go back to sleep.**

Gordo: Come on, Lizzie. Wake up. **He kisses her head.**

Jo: Lizzie, honey, let's get you inside.

Lizzie: I just wanna go to bed.

Jo: It's time for lunch. **Matt comes outside. **Matt, can you get Lizzie's bag for me?

Matt: Sure. **He takes the bag and goes inside. **

Lizzie: I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone, okay?

**Jo looks at Gordo and he nods.** Okay, honey. When you're ready, come on in. **She gets out of the car, leaving Gordo and Lizzie alone.**

Gordo: **Wipes a tear from Lizzie's face.** What is it, Lizzie?

Lizzie: I know they planned a party for me.

Gordo: Yes, they did. My parents, Miranda and her folks, and Lanny and Melina.

Lizzie: I wish they hadn't.

Gordo: Why? **He takes her hand.**

Lizzie: So much has happened. I haven't been home in a couple months, and I'm blind. **She begins crying. **Gordo, I can't see a thing. How am I gonna do this?

Gordo: Listen, you've got us to help. Besides, you said Heather will be teaching you how to get around.

Lizzie: I know, but...

Gordo: Just trust me, okay? I'll be beside you the whole time.

Lizzie: All right. **She nods.** I'm ready. **They enter the house, hand in hand.** I'm home!

**Jo walks over to the couple and kisses her daughter.** Welcome home, sweetheart.

Lizzie: Thanks, mom, and thanks everyone. I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm glad to know you've got my back.

**One by one, the party guests welcome Lizzie back home. Gordo never leaves her side. The couple makes their way to the dinner table. Jo, Daniella, and Roberta serve lunch. Sam gives thanks for the meal, and they eat, together as family and friends for the first time since the accident.**

Lizzie: Mrs. Sanchez, the tamales are wonderful! This sure beats the food at the hospital. So, Miranda, how's Ethan?

Miranda: He's wonderful! Remind me to tell you about our date the other night.

Daniella: What date?

Miranda: **Blushes.** We went out Saturday night.

Daniella: How come I didn't know about this?

Eduardo: It's okay. I let her go out. You weren't home. That was your girls' night out.

Sam: Jo, why don't you bring out the cake?

Lizzie: **Her face brightens.** Ooh, cake! What kind?

Jo: **Brings out the cake and sets it on the table near Lizzie.** It's your favourite, double chocolate.

Lizzie: Ooh! Thanks!

**Jo cuts the cake and gives Lizzie the first slice. After dinner is finished, Matt, Melina, and Lanny clear the table, then join the rest of the guests. Gordo escorts Lizzie to the couch in the living room, where she is presented with welcome home gifts. Miranda records the gifts and who gave them to her.**

Miranda: The first one's from Melina. **She hands a gift bag to Lizzie.**

Lizzie: **Takes the gift out and explores it.** Toe socks! I love them! Thanks!

Melina: You're welcome. They're rainbow. Each toe's a different colour.

Lizzie: Thanks!

Miranda: **Hands her another gift. **This one's from mom and dad.

Lizzie: Lavendar linen spray! My favourite!

Daniella: I'm glad you like it.

Lizzie: Thank you!

**Miranda handed all the gifts, except the ones from Matt and Lizzie's parents. Lanny gave her a necklace, bracelet and earring set. Howard and Roberta gave her stuff for her hair and a kimono style robe. Gordo gave her a stuffed bear and a bottle of her favourite perfume. **

**Matt presented Lizzie his gift.** This is for you. **He places it in her hands.**

Lizzie: Thank you, Matt! **She opens the gift.**

Matt: It's a couple tickets to that rock concert you wanted to go to. Complete with backstage passes.

Lizzie: How did you score tickets?

Matt: I won a radio contest.

Lizzie: Thank you! **She gives her brother a hug.**

**Sam gives Lizzie the gift from him and Jo.** Sweetheart, this is from your mom and me.

Lizzie: Thanks dad, thanks mom. **She opens her gift bag and explores the contents.** **They gave her a talking alarm clock, a couple outfits and shoes, and a set of her favourite books on CD. **I love it, I really do.

Jo: You're welcome. We're really glad to have you home. **She hugs her daughter.**

Sam: I'm glad you like them. I know you like books on CD. I did get you the right ones?

Lizzie: Yes they are. Thanks.

**The party winds down and the guests beging to leave. Gordo is the last to leave. Lizzie walks him to the door.**

Lizzie: Thanks for everything.

Gordo: You're welcome. **He kisses her.**

Lizzie: I love you.

Gordo: I love you, too. I'll be back tomorrow. Okay? **She nods and he leaves.**

Lizzie: **Shuts the door behind him. She walks to the stairs, misjudges the first one, and falls.** Dammit! **Jo rushes over and starts to help her up.** Don't touch me! **She bats Jo's hand away and begins crying. Jo steps back and watches her daughter pick herself up. She starts to climb the stairs and stumbles again.** Okay mom, help?

Jo: **Takes her daughter's arm. **Hold on to the railing. Now, when I say step, step up with me. **Jo and Lizzie make it up the stairs. **

**When they reach the top of the stairs, Lizzie lets go of her mother's arm and walks to her room. She opens her door, walks around her room, and runs her hand across her desk, dresser, and bed. She sits on her bed and clutches Mr. Snuggles.**

Jo: **Knocks on the door.** Can I come in?

Lizzie: Sure.

Jo: What is it, honey? **She sits beside her and puts a hand on her back.**

Lizzie: Everything's different.

Jo: Different?

Lizzie: I know everything's the same, but everything's different. **Jo sits and listens, without saying a word.** I haven't been home in over 2 months, since right before...** She trails off, inhales, and continues,** since right before the accident. I was healthy, happy. I could see. And now...** Both women begin tearing up.** Everything's familiar, yet unfamiliar. I'm scared, mom. **Jo envelops her daughter in an embrace.**

Jo: **Rocks her daughter.** We'll help you get through this.

Lizzie: I know. I just don't wanna be scared anymore.

**Jo holds her daughter and neither speak.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**That night**

Lizzie snuggles down in her bed. It feels good to sleep in her own bed for the first time in months. The moon shines softly through her window, casting a glow over the bed. She clutches Mr. Snuggles as the crickets chirping outside her window lulls her to sleep. She turns over and opens her eyes. There, right beside her is her clock. **2:38**. She blinks and rubs her eyes. **2:39**. "Wait a minute," she says to herself. **2:40**. She sits up, propping herself up, with her hands behind her. She looks around the room. She studies her surroundings. "There's my computer, desk, closet…." She continues to take inventory of the things around her. "Oh, my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Suddenly she realizes something. "I can see!" She whispers. She repeats it again, a bit louder, and again and again and again. "Oh, my God, I can see!" Tears begin streaming down her face as she calls to her mother. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" She rocks back and forth in her bed, clutching Mr. Snuggles. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

She dashes out of bed, runs to the door, down the hall into her parents' room. "I can see! I can see!" As soon as she hits the doorway, she trips and falls.

Lizzie sits up, startled to find herself in her bed. She looks at her surroundings, only to find out the room is completely dark. Panic overtakes her. "MAMA! HELP ME! MAMA! MAMA! I CAN'T SEE!" She begins crying as she shouts over and over.

Jo, hearing her daughter's screams, darts out of bed, and into Lizzie's room. She sits on the bed and begins cradling her daughter. "Lizzie, it's me. It's mama."

Lizzie: Help me! Mama! I can't see! **She buries her face in her mother's chest.**

Jo: Shhh. **Jo strokes her hair. **I'm here, baby. **Lizzie's sobs decrease. **What's wrong, honey?

Lizzie: I, I, I dreamed I could see! **She wails between hiccups.**

Jo's face falls: Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry! **Tears roll down her cheeks.**

Lizzie: I can't see, **she cries.** Mama, I can't see. I can't see you.

Jo: **Pain and heartbreak roll through her body.** I'm here, baby. I'm here.

Lizzie: **Pulls away from her mother. **Will I ever see again?

Jo: I don't know. **She strokes Lizzie's cheek, wiping away a tear.**

Lizzie: What if I'm blind forever? Mommy, how am I supposed to get around? I can't even get up the damned stairs without help!

Jo: Lizzie….

Lizzie: Mom, don't! You can see. You can see me. You can see where you're going. You can see the people around you. Me, I can't see a thing. It's dark! I can't see anyone. They're like voices without bodies. I can't do this! Why did Mr. Escobar have to hit me with his effin' car? I'm glad he lost his job. **She snorts. **Small comfort, since I lost my sight. I hope he pays big time. Here it's all his fault and I'm the one who suffers.

Jo: **Becoming frustrated. **Okay Lizzie, stop. And watch your language. I know you're upset, but that's enough. Yes, he hit you with his car and now you're blind. I'm sorry. If your dad and I could make this all go away and give you back your sight we would, but we can't.

Lizzie: I know. **She sniffs. **I'm just so scared. Heather's coming Monday to help, but how in the world am I gonna get around school or do everything I used to do?

Jo: Heather will help you. Haven't I always told you that you can do anything if you set your mind to it?

Lizzie: Yes, but…

Jo: No buts. It'll be hard at first, but you can do it. You did so well at the hospital with Karen.

Lizzie: I know. **She trails off.**

Jo: Here. **She hands her daughter a tissue. **Are you okay? **Lizzie shrugs her shoulders.** Would you like me to stay with you for a little while like I did when you were little and had a bad dream? **Lizzie smiles and nods.** It seems like yesterday when you were little. I'd stroke your hair and rock you until you fell asleep.

Lizzie: Could you do that now?

Jo: **Smiles. **Sure, sweetheart. C'mere, baby.

**Lizzie snuggles into her mother's arms. Jo begins rocking and stroking her daughter's hair. Soon, Lizzie drifts to sleep. Sam knocks softly on the door.**

Sam: Is everything okay?

Jo: Shhh. **She presses her index finger to her lips. **She had a bad dream, **she mouths.**

Sam: Oh. G'night. **He goes back to their bedroom.**

**A few minutes later, Jo lays her daughter on the bed, tucks her in, and goes to her bedroom. Sam is still awake.**

Sam: She had a bad dream?

Jo: Yeah. **She climbs into bed. A tear threatens to fall from her eye.**

Sam: What about? I heard screaming.

Jo: She dreamed she could see. **Tears stream down her face.**

Sam: Poor kid. How is she?

Jo: She's asleep.

Sam: How are you?

Jo: I dunno. **She pauses.** Sam, my baby can't see. She begged me to help her. I can't help my baby see. I can usually help my kids, but I can't help her. I feel so helpless, like I failed her.

Sam: Why?

Jo: Because I can't kiss her and make her better like I could when she was little and would scrape her knee.

Sam: **Holds his wife.** We'll get through this.

Jo: I know. **She cries herself to sleep.**


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N—Lizzie's Orientation and Mobility (O & M) teacher comes to begin training. I've been researching this topic and hope I have treated this with the fairness and dignity it deserves. If I have made some errors or have left out some critical things, please let me know. I've got a special education background, but it is not specifically in working with people with varying visual impairments. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!_

**Chapter 21**

**The following Monday. Jo is sitting on the couch, knitting a blanket. The doorbell rings. **

Jo: **Answering the door.** Hello?

Heather: Is this the McGuire residence?

Jo: Yes, it is.

Heather: Is there a Lizzie McGuire here? **She extends her hand and shakes Jo's hand. **I'm Heather, the Orientation and Mobility Specialist. Karen sent me.

Jo: I'm Jo, Lizzie's mom. It's nice to meet you. She's upstairs. Come on in, and I'll get her.

Heather: I'll work with her for awhile, but then I'll need to work with you too.

Jo: Me?

Heather: Yes, we work with the whole family. Lizzie's going to need your help and support, which means I'll need to train you how to help her.

Jo: I didn't realize you would be working with the rest of us.

Heather: Lizzie's condition affects all of you, not just her. So, I work with the entire family.

Jo: Okay. I'll go get her for you. **She goes to Lizzie's room.**

**Lizzie is lying on her bed, listening to her stereo, with headphones on. Her mother knocks on the door.**

Jo: Lizzie, honey. Can I come in? **There's no response, so she knocks again. **Lizzie? **Again, there is no response, so she opens the door. Lizzie is lying on the bed, with headphones on. Her eyes are closed. Jo walks toward her daughter.** Lizzie? **She taps her on the shoulder; Lizzie jumps.**

Lizzie: Mom! **She stops the CD player and takes the headphones off. **You scared me!

Jo: I'm sorry. Heather's here.

Lizzie: I'm busy. Leave me alone. **She puts the headphones back on.**

Jo: Are you going to stay in bed for the rest of your life? **Silence.** Look, Heather's downstairs waiting for you.

Lizzie: **Takes the phones off and puts them on the nightstand. They immediately fall off.** That's the problem, mom! I can't look! For your information, I'm blind!

Jo: Lizzie.

Lizzie: Don't Lizzie me! Just leave me the hell alone!

**Heather knocks on the door: **Excuse me, but may I?

Jo: Sure. **She tries to kiss Lizzie on the head, but she pulls away. She, thengets off the bed and leaves the room.**

Heather: I'm Heather. Karen sent me. You must be Lizzie.

Lizzie: Yeah. So?

Heather: I'm the Orientation and Mobility Instructor.

Lizzie: Yeah? What does that mean?

Heather: I'm going to teach you how to get around, so you won't have to depend on others so much.

Lizzie: Whatever.

Heather: I've read your file and know that you do not have much residual vision. I've also talked with Karen….

Lizzie: **Interrupting.** Yeah, I can't see shit.

Heather: So, I will teach you how to get around your house, school, and outside, by using your residual vision, hearing, smell, and touch.

Lizzie: Do I have to use one of those canes, or can I get a dog?

Heather: Usually we give dogs to people over 18, but before you can get a dog, you need to learn how to get around on your own first. Let's get started. **She looks on the floor and sees her CD player and headphones, and picks them up.** Here's your first lesson. Hold out your hands. **Lizzie does as instructed. Heather places the headphones in her hands.** Now, tell me what you feel.

Lizzie: **Studies the object with her hands.** It feels like plastic. It's curved. There's a sponge. There's another. It's my headphones.

Heather: That's right. Describe the headphones. What does the plastic feel like? The sponges?

Lizzie: The plastic feels kinda hard, but light. It's a little bit flexible. The sponges are soft, and tickle my hands.

Heather: Good. **She takes a votive candle out of her bag.** Now, I want you to try this one. **She places the candle in her hands.**

Lizzie: It feels a little hard, but not as hard as the headphones. It feels like wax. **She feels the wick.** It's candle! **She smells it.** Mmm! Vanilla!

Heather: That's right. Now, I want you to show me around your room.

Lizzie: **Begins to panic.** I can't! What if I fall?

Heather: Yes, you can. And if you fall, you get up. You know your room.

Lizzie: **Gets up.** My nightstand's here. **She touches an object.** That's my lamp. Guess I won't need that. **She sighs.** It's thin. It has a bumpy neck that bends. The switch is on top and you turn it like this to turn it on. **She turns it on and off.** My phone's next to it. Over here's my computer. Here's the monitor. It's a flat screen monitor. My keyboards one of those ergonomic ones. It's curvy. I always thought it looked like it was left out in the sun too long. My dresser's over here. Here's my closet. Here's the door to the bathroom. **She continues describing objects in the room.**

**Jo peeks in at Lizzie and Heather and studies the scene before her. She sees Lizzie describing objects, navigating in her room. A tear escapes her eye.**

Heather: **Sees Jo out of the corner of her eye.** Let's explore the rest of your house. We'll start from the upstairs. Now, tell me the layout up here.

Lizzie: Mmm, the rail is here and the bathroom door is over here.

Heather: Where's over here? Tell me right or left.

Lizzie: The rail is on my left and the bathroom door is on my right. **She touches the threshold and walks forward. **There's a bookcase after that. Stinkboy's room's next. Then, another bookcase. Straight ahead is mom and dad's room. And Mom's here. Blocking the stairs, to my left. **She touches her mom's shoulder. **Mom, you're spying on me.

Jo: I'm sorry. It's just. **She sniffs.** My little girl.

Lizzie: Mom, if you get weepy every time I do something, you're gonna drive me crazy.

Jo: Okay. I'll stop. I'm just really happy seeing you get around. I wanna see you do well.

Heather: She will. This one's got some spunk. Lizzie, show me around your house.

Lizzie: **She touches the top of the railing. **The stairs!

Heather: Okay. We're at the top of the stairs. So, which way to they go, up or down?

Lizzie: Down.

Heather: Remember where the railing is? **Lizzie nods.** Where's the railing on the stairs?

Lizzie: There's one on the left, but there's also a rail on the wall on my right.

Heather: That's correct. We're going to use the handrail on your right. Now, to get down the stairs, I want you to take my elbow with your left hand. **She helps Lizzie place her hand.** I will be a step ahead of you. When we approach a step, I'll say, "step." I will let you know when you get to the bottom. Are you ready? **Lizzie nods.** No. Are you ready, yes or no?

Lizzie: Yes.

Heather: First of all, Mrs. McGuire, please get out of the way. You are blocking your daughter. **Jo steps out of the way. **Now, Lizzie, we are at the edge of the stairs. **She takes one step forward, one step below Lizzie.** Now, step. **The pair makes their way down the stairs. Heather steps down to the bottom floor, then Lizzie. **You're at the bottom. Show me the rest of your house.

**Lizzie shows Heather the rest of the house and around the exterior. Heather has her explore various objects for their texture, smell, and taste.**

Heather: You've done a lot today. I want to work with you and your mom together now.

Lizzie: My mom?

Heather: You may be the one who is blind, but it affects the whole family. Tasks they have taken for granted, they will have to learn how to do them differently, as will you.

Lizzie: Like what?

Heather: Well, they may need to guide you around places.

Lizzie: Won't I be using a cane or something?

Heather: Eventually. But it helps to have more than one way to get around. Plus, guiding doesn't just mean physically guiding someone, but also giving someone directions orally. Remember, sighted people use more visual cues to navigate than auditory ones. Then, there's a special way people fold money, clothes, you name it. Your folks are going to need training too.

Lizzie: Mom's a quick study, but dad's ummmmm. Lemme just say I don't want him guiding me around. He can trip over dust bunnies. I don't wanna get in an accident or something.

Heather: **Laughs.** I'm gonna go get your mom. I'll be right back. **She walks to the foot of the stairs. **Mrs. McGuire?

Jo: **Walks out of her bedroom. **Yes?

Heather: It's your turn. **Jo walks down the stairs. **Now that I've got you both, I'm going to teach you how to guide your daughter. **They join Lizzie at the couch. **Lizzie, stand up. **She complies.** Jo, I want you beside your daughter, on her right. Now, bend your elbow. Lizzie, take your right arm and grab your mom's elbow. **Heather helps the women position themselves. **This is your basic grasp. Jo, don't forget your verbal cues. Remember, you can see what's around you, she can't. She will need to rely on your voice. Are you ready? **Jo nods.** Lizzie can't hear a nod. Are you ready?

Jo and Lizzie: Yes.

Heather: Let's begin….


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A couple weeks go by. Lizzie is learning more mobility skills and relearning activities of daily living. She is in the kitchen, baking cookies with her mom.**

Jo: Make sure that towel isn't too close to the burner.

Lizzie: **She huffs. **I know mom. I'm not a child. **She moves the towel over, puts the cookies in the oven and sets the timer.**

Jo: I know you're not a child. I'm just saying...**The doorbell rings. **

Lizzie: I'll get it. **She opens the door. Jo stands by the stairwell.** Hello?

Miranda: Hey Lizzie.

Lizzie: Hi! Come in! **She gives her friend a hug.** I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?

Miranda: Uhh, fine. G, G, Gordo's here too.

Lizzie: Oh! **She blushes.** Hey Gordo!

Gordo: Hey! **He kisses her on the cheek.**

Jo: Hey Miranda! Hey Gordo! How are you?

Gordo: I'm fine.

Jo: Lizzie, if you want, I'll check on the cookies, if you wanna go upstairs and visit.

Lizzie: Thanks mom. Come on up, guys. **The trio walks upstairs to Lizzie's room and sits on the bed.** So, how are you guys? I haven't seen you in awhile.

Gordo: I've missed you too.

Miranda: Uh, yeah.

Lizzie: What's wrong?

Miranda: **Tears stream from her face.** I'm sorry I've not been a good friend.

Lizzie: Why do you say that?

Miranda: I've not been over since you got home from the hospital. And, and…** She sniffs.** You said, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Lizzie: So?

Miranda: But you're blind!

Lizzie: I know.

Miranda: But, but… **She begins crying. **You can't see.

Lizzie: Miranda, it's okay. No, I can't see, but blind people can use the word, "see." It doesn't bother me for people to use see, look, or other words like that.

Miranda: Really?

Lizzie: Yes, really. **She hands Miranda a tissue.** Now, I want everyone to quit crying around me. I'm kinda sick of it. I need friends, not people who feel sorry for me. Got it?

Gordo: So, when will you go back to school?

Lizzie: Monday. I meet the VI instructor tomorrow, and Friday, Heather and I are gonna meet at school so I can relearn the building.

Miranda: Are you scared?

Lizzie: Kinda. I haven't been to school since before the accident and the semester's almost over.

Gordo: We'll help you any way you want.

Miranda: Yeah.

Lizzie: **Smiling.** Yeah, I know. Thanks guys.

Gordo: How are you making up your work?

Lizzie: I'm learning Braille, but I've also been working with a tutor. I've been using that voice interface program that you helped set up for me.

Miranda: How does it work?

Lizzie: It converts text to speech and speech to text. And I've got a special keyboard to help me navigate on the computer. **She shows them the keyboard and demonstrates a couple programs.**

Miranda: Neat! So, you can Instant Message me and stuff?

Lizzie: Yeah. I can do everything on the computer that I used to do. **Changing the subject somewhat.** So, how's everything at school?

Gordo: I'm working on another video. It's a music video, with clips from the IMVAs, general video clips of you, me, and Miranda, and Miranda here is working on a song for it too.

Lizzie: Why didn't you tell me?

Miranda: **Apologetically. **I'm sorry. It's not a big deal.

Lizzie: Yes it is! So, dish!

Miranda: I'm singing a song called, "Always Friends." I wrote it myself.

Lizzie: Oooh! That sounds so cool! You'll hafta show it to me when you're finished with it!

Gordo: Uhh, sure! I'm entering it into the AV Club video contest. If I win, it'll go to Regionals, and then Nationals. Grand prize is a one-on-one consultation with George Lucas.

Lizzie: OHTHATISSOCOOL! **She claps her hands.** I know you'll win. Like I said, you'll hafta show it to me. **Gordo gets a quizzical look on his face. Lizzie snickers.** What I mean, is when you show it to me, describe what's going on in the video.

Gordo: Oh, okay.

Lizzie: So, how's everything else? Is Kate still doing the E-Zine?

Miranda: Yeah. Claire's still pissed about that.

Lizzie: **Laughing.** I bet!

Jo: **Shouts from the stairs.** Lizzie, the cookies are ready.

Lizzie: **Shouts back.** Thanks, mom! Hey guys, want some cookies? I made chocolate chip.

Miranda: Oooh! My fave!

Gordo: Got milk?

Lizzie: **Laughing.** Of course. **They head downstairs.** I've missed you guys! **They walk into the kitchen and Lizzie serves cookies.**

Miranda: Mmm! They're good!

Gordo: Mmmmyeah.

Lizzie: Wanna stay for dinner? I'm cooking cheese and onion enchiladas.

Miranda: You can cook?

Jo: **Puts her arm around her daughter.** And she's a great cook!

Lizzie: **She blushes. **Thanks mom. Heather, my O&M instructor I was telling you about, is helping me relearn how to cook.

Gordo: Is it hard?

Lizzie: It was at first, but it's actually not as hard as I thought it would be. Mom and Heather put Braille stickers on the stove, oven, and microwave controls. And I've got a timer with Braille on it.

Miranda: Cool! My mom's got a great recipe for Spanish rice.

Lizzie: Mmm! That would go great with it! Would you like to make it?

Miranda: Sure!

Gordo: And I, uhh, can make a salad.

Lizzie: Oh this is gonna be great! Just like old times!

**Jo smiles as she observes the scene before her. The trio begins fixing dinner. Sam and Matt get home.**

Sam: **Booming. **Matt, go to your room.

Matt: Fine! **He storms upstairs.**

Jo: **Curious.** What was that all about?

Sam: **Sighs.** Matt got expelled from school.

Jo: WHAT!

Sam: His pranks are going too far.

Jo: What did he do?

Sam: I think Matt should explain.

Jo: Should we go on up? **Sam nods.** Okay, just a minute. **She walks over to the kitchen.** Lizzie, I'll be upstairs for awhile.

Lizzie: Okay.

**Sam and Jo go upstairs to Matt's room. Matt's crying. He tries to hide the fact he's been crying when Jo knocks on the door.**

Jo: Matt, we'd like to talk to you.

Matt: **Wiping his eyes.** Yeah, sure.

**They enter his room. Jo sits on the bed next to Matt and Sam pulls up a chair.**

Jo: Your dad says you've been expelled from school. **Matt nods.** What happened?

Matt: Mom, I didn't do it. I swear!

Jo: Didn't do what? **She strokes his back.**

Matt: Heywood framed me. **He cries.**

Sam: Principal Tweedy said that Matt flushed explosives down the toilet and flooded one of the bathrooms when it exploded. Mr. Fields, the math teacher, was, uhhh, in the room, you know…..** Jo nods…**..and that toilet exploded. He got hurt pretty badly and had to be taken to the hospital. Matt was seen running out of the boys' room when it flooded.

Jo: **Shocked.** Matt?

Matt: But I didn't do it!

Sam: Then tell us what's going on.

Matt: I tried to, dad, but you wouldn't listen.

Sam: I'm listening now.

Matt: Yeah right. **He rolls his eyes.**

Jo: You can tell us. We promise we won't get mad.

Matt: I was coming out of one of the stalls, uhhh, and I saw Heywood dropping something into the toilet next to the wall. He flushed the toilet and then crawled out the window above the pot. I ran out of the restroom, but got sprayed with toilet water. I ran straight into Principal Tweedy. I tried to tell him that it wasn't me, but he didn't believe me.

Jo: And you've been at school this whole time?

Matt: No! **He looks away.**

Sam: No, I picked him up at the Station.

Jo: WHAT!

Sam: The school pressed charges and Matt was picked up.

Jo: You got arrested?

Matt: Printed and photographed.

Sam: So, he's expelled for the rest of the year, unless he can prove that Heywood did it.

Jo: And what about the charges?

Sam: We've got a hearing on Monday in front of the judge. I've already called our attorney and he's agreed to meet us at the courthouse.

Jo: So, what's gonna happen?

Sam: We'll find out more details on Monday. Best case, the school will drop the charges or Matt will do community service. Worst case, juvenile hall.

Jo: **Begins crying.** Oh my God, my baby! **She wraps him in a tight hug.**

Matt: Mom, I didn't do it. I may be a prankster, but I wouldn't do this, I swear. **He buries his face into his mother's arms.**

Jo: I believe you.

Sam: Me too. We'll help you get through this.

Matt: Really?

Sam: Yes, really.

* * *

**Lizzie yells up the stairs**: Mom, dad, Matt, dinner's ready!

**The three of them join Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo in the dining room.**

Jo: **Studies the table before her. **Lizzie, everything looks great!

Lizzie: Thanks, mom! **She smiles.** I've gotta get the enchiladas out of the oven. I'll be right back.

Jo: Do you need any help?

Lizzie: I got it! **She brings the entrée out and sets it on the table.**

Sam: **Takes a piece.** Mmm! This is really good!

Lizzie: Thanks.

Jo: You did a great job, honey.

**Lizzie blushes.**

Matt: **Wolfs his down.** Can I have seconds?

Lizzie: Sure! Pass your plate. **She puts more on his plate.** **Suddenly, she smells smoke.**

Jo: What's wrong?

Lizzie: **Rushes into the kitchen. Smoke is billowing out of the kitchen. A towel was close to the burner on the stove and catches fire.** Fire! **She grabs the towel and flings it into the sink, burning her hand. **Owww! Dammit! **Tears stream down her face.**

Jo: **Rushes in and sees the scene before her.** Lizzie! **She grabs Lizzie and rushes out of the room.**SAM! Call 9-1-1!**Miranda and Gordo lead Lizzie out of the house.Jo grabs a fire extinguisher and tries toput the fire out, but to no avail. She races out of the house behind her family. The fire department arrives in time to save the house. ****Lizzie crumples to the ground, crying. **

Lizzie: I can't do anything right!

Jo: **Embraces her daughter. Tears stream down her face as she watches the firefighters put out the fire. She tries unsuccessfully,to hide the fear from her voice. **It was an accident, honey. **Her voice is shaking.**

Lizzie: It wouldn't have happened if I could see!

Jo: It could've happened to anyone.

Lizzie: But….

Jo: I know how you feel. I set the kitchen on fire when your dad and I first married.

Lizzie: **Becoming angry.** NO YOU DON'T! You're not blind! I am! YOU DIDN'T JUST SET THE WHOLE EFFIN' HOUSE ON FIRE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE SHIT!

Jo: I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know how you feel. **She strokes Lizzie's hair.** Tell me how you feel.

Lizzie: Mom, I'm angry! I can't see anything! I feel like I can't do anything right.

Jo: But….

Lizzie: I'm having to relearn how to do EVERYTHING! I can't read. I can't drive a car. I can't tell the difference between a $5 bill and a $20. I can't match my clothes together without someone sorting them for me. I can't go out by myself. I can't even remember to move a towel so it won't catch fire. DAMMIT!

Jo: We'll help you.

Lizzie: I know, and I appreciate it. But I want to do things on my own. I don't wanna hafta depend on people to do things like sort my laundry or drive me to the mall.

Jo: I'm so sorry. **She holds her daughter and cries with her.**

Lizzie: Am I grounded?

Jo: No, sweetheart. It was an accident.

Sam: **Walks over to his wife and daughter.** The fire's out. I'm gonna go call the insurance adjuster and then make room reservations at the hotel.

Lizzie: I'm sorry, daddy.

Sam: I'm just glad you're not hurt. **Looks at her hand.** How's the hand?

Lizzie: It hurts.

Jo: Lizzie, I think we need to get that checked out. The medics are here. You and I will go with them while Matt and your dad pack up stuff for the hotel. Do you want Miranda and Gordo to come with us. **Lizzie nods.** Okay.

**Lizzie, Jo, Gordo, and Miranda ride the ambulance to the hospital while Sam and Matt make lodging arrangements and take their stuff to the hotel.**

* * *

**That night, Sam is in bed in their hotel room. Jo walks into their room.**

Sam: How's Lizzie?

Jo: She's asleep. The poor kid, she's having a hard time. She cried herself to sleep. **She slips into bed. **Sam, I'm so worried about Lizzie.

Sam: Why?

Jo: **Props herself up on her elbow. **You should've seen her. She was terrified. I just wanna make it all better for her. **A tear rolls down her cheek.**

Sam: I do too, but we can't.

Jo: I know. But what would've happened if we weren't home? Would she have burned down the whole house?

Sam: I don't know. It could've happened to anybody.

Jo: Yeah. I just hurt for her so badly.

Sam: I do too. She's my daughter too. It hurts me seeing her struggle.

Jo: I hope she'll be okay.

Sam: She will be. She's strong.

Jo: When's the insurance adjuster coming by?

Sam: He'll be here tomorrow.

Jo: How does the kitchen look?

Sam: It's bad. Jo, the kitchen's a total loss. I'm surprised the two of you didn't get seriously hurt.

Jo: **Tears stream down her face. **And then Matt. He could be in real trouble.

Sam: Yes, he could.

Jo: Do you believe him?

Sam: Yes, I actually do.

Jo: What's gonna happen?

Sam: I dunno. **He touches her cheek with his hand.** I love you, Jo. We'll get through this together.

Jo: I love you too. I know.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N—Hey readers! Thanks so much for your kind reviews. They've been very helpful. I know some have stated that I've really pounded on the McGuires. Trust me; I've got a plan in the works here. I won't say how, but things will turn out okay for the family. I won't give anything away, but yes, things will turn out. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. I may not get to update as frequently as I have been recently, due to schoolwork._

**Chapter 23**

**The following Friday. Lizzie meets Heather and the VI instructor at school. Jo drives up to the front entrance and sees the instructors waiting for them. Lizzie's nerves shoot through the roof.**

Jo: Heather and the VI instructor are here. Do you want me to stay or go?

Lizzie: I dunno.** She sighs.**

Jo: Are you okay?

Lizzie: I guess so. It's just so strange.

Jo: What's strange?

Lizzie: I'm gonna be going back to school Monday, going back to usual routine I had before the accident, almost as if it never happened. But it's gonna be different. I've missed so much, and I'm blind.

Jo: You're gonna do great. You've got friends and teachers that will help you. Your father and I, and yes, Matt, are behind you all the way.

Lizzie: Yeah, Matt with a rubber snake to put down the back of my shirt! **She jokes.**

Jo: **Laughing.** You're probably right. **She pats her on the back.** Ready kiddo?

Lizzie: Sure.** They get out of the car and approach the two instructors.**

Heather: Hi Lizzie, how are you?

Lizzie: Okay, I guess.

Heather: This is Wendy, the VI instructor.

Wendy: Hi Lizzie, it's nice to meet you.** She shakes her hand.**

Lizzie: Hi. This is my mom, Jo McGuire.

Wendy: It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McGuire.

Jo: Jo. Call me Jo. It's nice to meet you too. **They shake hands.**

Wendy: Shall we go inside? My office is by the counselors' offices.

**The four of them go to Wendy's office. Jo navigates for her daughter.**

Wendy: Come on in. Have a seat.** She offers the trio a seat. Jo sits beside Lizzie. **As your VI instructor, I will be working with you, your teachers, and your family to help you with your school work. I've reviewed your file, which contains notes from Karen and Heather, to help determine an educational plan for you. We will be providing you with a laptop and keyboard with the software you will need. I believe it's the same software you've been set up with at home. It will have a speech to text and text to speech interface. You will also have access to a printer. We have a transcriber on staff in this school district to transcribe handouts into Braille. We will be working with your teachers on how to deliver lectures, reminding them that they will need to read whatever they put on the board or overhead for you. And we have paired you up with a student in each of your classes to help you out. **She pauses, to let Lizzie and her mother take everything in.** So, do you have any questions?

Lizzie: Who's the student helper?

Wendy: They should be joining us any minute. **There's a knock at the door. She answers the door. The student helpers enter.** Glad you could make it. Lizzie, I think you know David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez.

Lizzie: **Her face brightens.** Gordo, Miranda! How? **Jo is smiling.**

Miranda: We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and when Wendy and your mom asked us if we'd be willing to be your student assistants, we jumped at the chance.

Gordo: Haven't we always studied together?

Lizzie: **Blushing.** Aww! Thanks guys!

Heather: Let's go ahead and take a tour of your school. Gordo, Miranda, I want you to come with us.

Lizzie: **Feeling nervous. **And my mom?

Wendy: I'm going to work with your mom for awhile; show her how to work with the computer and software. When you get back, we'll go over your schedule for Monday.

Heather: You ready?

Lizzie: Sure.

**Heather, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo tour the school while Wendy works with Jo. After they return, Heather and Wendy review Lizzie's schedule. Then, Jo takes the trio out for ice cream at the park. They find a picnic table away from crowds.**

Jo: So, are you ready for Monday?

Lizzie: I think so. As long as I can open my locker, I think I'll be in good shape. Of course, I always had trouble with my locker.

Miranda: **Excited.** Oooh! Ooh! Tell her the good news!

Jo: **Curious.** What news?

Lizzie: Mrs. Langley is letting me back on the e-Zine!

Jo: Oh, honey, that's wonderful! **She hugs her daughter. **I'm so proud of you!

Lizzie: Thanks! I get to start next month.

Jo: What column will you get?

Lizzie: The advice column. It's the one I wanted, the one I was gonna apply for when….**she trails off. Tears stream down her face.**

Jo: **Her face falls.** Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't know. **She cradles her daughter's cheek with her hand. Lizzie snuggles in.** C'mere baby. **She holds Lizzie and cries with her. Gordo and Miranda look on, unsure of what to do or say next.

* * *

**

**Jo brings Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo back to the hotel. The trio hangs out in the hot tub, while Jo goes back to her room. Sam is there waiting for her.**

Sam: How did it go at Lizzie's school?

Jo: Pretty good. She met Wendy, her VI instructor and toured her school.

Sam: That's good.

Jo: Oh, and you'll never believe who her student assistants are.

Sam: Lemme guess. Gordo and Miranda.

Jo: **Snorts.** How'dya know that?

Sam: Lucky guess. Besides, Lizzie called me while you were in with the VI instructor.

Jo: So, how did it go with the attorney today?

Sam: Well, the school still insists that Matt did it, but other than the fact that Matt just happened to be in the bathroom at the time, they really don't have any evidence that he did it. The attorneybelieves that at worst, Matt will get some community service.

Jo: **She breathes a sigh of relief. **How is Matt?

Sam: He's stressed out, but he's okay. He's on the phone with Lanny. I'm not sure what they're talking about.

Jo: Do we ever?

Sam: **Laughs.** I guess not.

Jo: How are things with the house and insurance?

Sam: The construction crew started today.

Jo: The insurance came through? **She asks, excited.**

Sam: Yes. If everything goes well, we should be back in the house in another month.

Jo: **Hugs his neck.** Oh Sam, that's wonderful!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**The following Monday. It's Lizzie's first day back to school and the day of Matt's hearing. They are still living in the hotel. Jo knocks on the kids' door. **

Jo: Kids, you up?

Lizzie: **Opens the door. She's dressed and ready for school.** Yeah! Let's go! **She's all smiles.**

Jo: **Laughing.** We've gotta eat first. Is your brother awake? **She walks into the room and sees Matt under the coves, feigning sleep. She yanks the covers off.** Matt, get up.

Matt: **Mumbling.** Go away. Don't wanna get up.** He waves her away.**

Jo: I'm sorry, kiddo, but we've got your hearing today and we've gotta drop Lizzie off at school.

Matt: No! **He buries his face in his pillow.**

Jo: Lizzie, go find your dad and get some breakfast. **Lizzie does as asked, and Jo sits on the bed next to Matt.** Hey. **She puts her hand on his shoulder.** Let's talk. Okay? **He nods and sits up.** First of all, I love you.

Matt: I love you too, mom.

Jo: You're scared about today, aren't you?

Matt: Yeah.

Jo: I believe you.** Matt looks at her, surprised.** I don't believe that you put the explosive in the toilet and flooded the bathroom. I don't believe you're capable of seriously injuring anyone.

Matt: Thanks, but I don't think dad does.

Jo: Why?

Matt: Because he doesn't treat me the same as he did before all this. He gets angry at me, at little things.

Jo: He's been under a lot of stress. We all have. The accident, the hearing today, the fire….

Matt: **Interrupts.** But he never yells at Lizzie. In fact, he spoils her rotten. She throws a tantrum and no one does a thing about it. **He raises his voice.** I get in trouble for something I didn't do, and dad yells at me! It's not fair!

Jo: Do you want me to talk to your father?

Matt: No, he'll just get mad. I just wanna get this over with.

**Sam knocks on the door: **Are you ready?

Jo: Matt, get dressed and we'll meet you in the lobby.

Matt: Okay.

**Jo leaves the room. On the way to breakfast, she sees Sam, and asks: **Where's Lizzie?

Sam: Miranda and Gordo are here. They're in the lobby.

Jo: I thought we were dropping her off at school?

Sam: I think she wants to hang out with her friends. She hasn't gotten to hang out with them much since the accident. Plus, we've got to meet with our attorney before the hearing.

Jo: Oh. But it's my baby's first day of school. I always drop her off. She needs me. **She gets choked up.**

Sam: I asked Lizzie if we could pick her up from school.

Jo: **Changing the subject.** You've gotta quit riding Matt.

Sam: Whaddya mean?

Jo: Matt told me he doesn't think you believe him; that you blame him for the explosion.

Sam: I'm not sure I do or don't. **Jo glares at him.** Jo, he's constantly pulling pranks, getting into trouble, and we've all warned him that he might go too far one day.

Jo: **Stops in her tracks.** Matt's not sure that you love him.

Sam: **Gets offended.** That's ridiculous! Of course I love him!

Jo: I know you do. I do too, but I believe him. And I think he's got a point. He says that you pamper Lizzie and don't give him any slack.

Sam: I don't pamper her! She got hit by a car, nearly died, was in a coma, woke up blind, and has gone through pure hell these last few months. I think she deserves some pampering, if you wanna call it that! If anyone pampers anyone, it's you! You're the one who hovers over our kids. You're the one who treats them like they're still babies. **Begins yelling at the top of his lungs.** You'rea bigreason why Matt's in the trouble he is! And no wonderLizzie's too scared to go anywhere without you. You baby her, Jo!

Jo: **First, becomes shocked, and then angry. She restrains herself from striking him.** HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A LOUSY MOTHER!

Sam: I never said you were….

Jo: You sure as hell implied it!

Lizzie: **Hears her parents shouting. **Stop it! **Her parents startle.** Stop it, both of you! **Tears stream down her face.** It's not my fault that I got in an accident. I did. Now I'm blind. Deal with it! And Matt. I believe him. I'm sorry you don't, dad. Yes, he's a spiky headed little weasel of a brother, but I don't believe he would've done this. Could have? Yes. But I don't believe he would do something like this.

Matt: **Hears the shouting and walks into the lobby, just as Lizzie is defending him.** Thanks, Lizzie. I'm glad someone believes in me.

Lizzie: Although we fight, you've always got my back. **She tousles his hair. **Good luck today.

Matt: Thanks. You too.

Lizzie: **She sighs.** Well, I'm off. **She hugs her parents and her brother.**

Jo: Are you sure we can't take you to school?

Lizzie: No. I wanna spend some time with Gordo and Miranda. I'll see you after school. Besides, you've got Matt's hearing.

Jo: Okay. Good luck, sweetie. **She embraces her and kisses her on the cheek. **Have a good day.

Lizzie: Thanks. Gordo, Miranda, let's go!

**The trio leaves. Jo, Sam, and Matt leave for the hearing.

* * *

**

**Lizzie arrives at school with her best friends. Friends and acquaintances greet her with "welcome backs." She gulps as they enter the building.**

Miranda: Are you okay?

Lizzie: Yeah, I think so. It's just different.

Gordo: We've got your back.

Lizzie: Thanks, guys. Let's head to class.

**Kate approaches the trio: **Hey Lizzie.

Lizzie: Hey Kate.

Kate: Welcome back! The advice column's all yours when you want it.

Lizzie: Thanks!

Kate: Well, I've gotta get to class. It's good to see you.

Lizzie: It's good to see you too. See ya later!

**They head to their classes.

* * *

**

**Sam, Jo, and Matt meet their attorney at the courthouse.**

Attorney: Sam, Matt. It's good to see you again. Wish it was under different circumstances.

Sam: Same here. **They shake hands. **Tom, this is my wife, Jo. Jo, this is Tom Martin.

Attorney/Tom: Ma'am. **Shakes her hand. Turns to Matt. **Let's go over a few things before we get started.

Matt: 'kay.

**They walk into his office in the courthouse. Sam and Jo are holding hands.**

Tom: It looks like there's some good news.

Matt: **Exhales.** What?

Tom: Another student at the junior high has come forward as a witness in your behalf.

Matt: **His eyes brighten.** Really?

Tom: Yes. He's talking to the judge right now.

Sam: So, what does this mean?

Tom: We still have to wait and see, but the best case would be that you're off the hook and free to return to school.

Jo: **Gasps with delight. Her hands instinctively cover her mouth.** Oh, thank you, Jesus!

**The bailiff knocks on the door: **They're ready for you.

**Tom and the McGuires follow the bailiff into the courtroom. They see the prosecuting attorney and Principal Tweedy at the plaintiff's table. Tom and Matt sit at the defendant's table. Sam and Jo sit directly behind. Matt turns and looks at his parents. Jo gives a sympathetic smile. Sam nods at Matt then gives him a thumbs up sign. Matt smiles. The judge enters.**

Bailiff: All rise!

Judge: You may be seated. This is the case of Hillridge Junior High verses Matthew McGuire. I believe there is some new evidence to consider?

Prosecutor: Yes, there is. It seems that fellow student's testimony has been corroborated by some evidence we discovered this morning. We have shared this evidence with the defense.

Tom: In light of this new testimony and evidence, the defense moves that the charges be dismissed.

Judge: Does the prosecution have anything new to offer?

Prosecutor: No your honour and we agree with the defense's motion to dismiss the charges against Matthew McGuire.

Judge: Before I give my ruling, I shall exercise my right to address the defense. Matthew McGuire, please rise. **He and his attorney do as instructed.** From reading your files from school, I see that you have been a proverbial prankster and class clown.

Matt: **Hesitantly.** Uhh, yes sir. Umm, I mean, yes, your honour.

Judge: It is hereby the decision of the court to dismiss the charges. **Matt relaxes.** I encourage you to reform your ways. Let this be a lesson to you.

Matt: Umm, yes, your honour.

Judges: I don't wanna see you in this courtroom again, son. You're free to go.

**Jo nearly leaps over the railing, hugging her son:** Oh, baby!

Matt: **A tear escapes his eye.** Thanks for believing in me.

Sam: **Shakes the attorney's hand.** Thanks, Tom.

Jo: **Grabs Tom's hand and mouths, **thank you.

Sam: Matt, I was wrong. I'm sorry. **Matt glares. **I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon, but I am really sorry.

Matt: Yeah. Next time, dad, believe me. I'm your kid. You've taught me better. Do you think I'd ever do something like that?

**Principal Tweedy approaches the trio: **Matt, I'm sorry I accused you. We know it wassomeone else. You're free to return to school tomorrow, and I'll make arrangements for you to make up the work you've missed without any penalty.

Matt: Thanks.

**As the McGuires leave the courtroom, they hear the prosecuting attorney: **Your honour, under the new evidence uncovered, the people wish to file charges against Heywood….

**Matt can't help but smile.

* * *

**

**After celebrating and arranging Matt's entrance back to school, the McGuires meet Lizzie outside the high school. Gordo and Miranda are with her.**

Jo: Hey Matt, why don't you get Lizzie and tell her the good news.

Matt: Okay. **He gets out of the car and approaches his sister. **Hey Lizzie. How was school?

Lizzie: **A bit surprised.** Matt? Uhh, school was good. Umm, how did it go? I mean, what did the judge say?

Matt: The charges got dropped.

Lizzie: **Squeals and squeezes her brother.** Oh Matt, that's great! How?

Matt: Ungh, you're hurting me!

Lizzie: Oh! Sorry! **She releases her grip.**

Matt: Someone came forward and told them the truth. Heywood did it.

Lizzie: That's great! I'm so happy for you! **She gives him another hug.**

**Sam and Jo watch the scene before them.**

Sam: **Feels remorseful.** Jo, I'm so sorry about this morning.

Jo: You really hurt me, Sam. I'm really angry.

Sam: I've been a fool. You're right. I've been too hard on him, and I've blamed everybody but me for the problems we've had.

Jo: Sam, there's no one to blame. Things just happen. Still, I want you to start taking it easy on Matt. He's a good kid.

Sam: I know.

**The kids head toward the car.**

Jo: We'll talk later. Just lighten up. **Lizzie and Matt get into the car.** Hey Lizzie, how was your day?

Lizzie: It was really good.

Sam: Gordo and Miranda helpful?

Lizzie: Yeah. Matt told me his good news.

Sam: Why don't we go celebrate? Matt, why don't you pick a place.

Matt: How 'bout Tatsu's?

Lizzie: Mmm! I love Japanese food!

Sam: Tatsu's it is.

* * *

**That night, Sam and Matt talk in Matt and Lizzie's hotel room. Jo and Lizzie are in the other room**

Sam: Matt, I love you.

Matt: Uh huh. I love you, too, dad.

Sam: I can't take it away, but I am sorry for not believing in you.

Matt: I told you that you could.

Sam: I know, but you've done so many pranks, that it was hard.

Matt: But….

Sam: Lemme finish, please. I know you've been a prankster. You've been one from day one. I've been so afraid that you'd go too far one of these days. We've been through so much recently, Lizzie's accident and blindness, your school troubles, the fire.

Matt: I know.

Sam: **He looks his son directly in the eyes.** I'm sorry I've neglected you. That wasn't fair. We should be in the house in another month. I want us to do something together; let's make a weekend out of it.

Matt: Really? **His face brightens.** What about Lizzie?

Sam: She and your mom will be okay. I want it to be just the two of us.

Matt: Thanks dad. And before you make any snap judgments, please talk to me.

Sam: Okay. **Father and son embrace.**


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N—Sam and Jo are featured in this chapter. I think they need a little TLC. Yes, I will still keep it T (PG-13; TV-14). Oh, and Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day._

**Chapter 25**

**A month later. The kids are in school. Jo is at the spa with Daniella Sanchez. Sam is at the house, inspecting the repairs. The insurance's home inspector is with him.**

Inspector: Well, Mr. McGuire, your home passed.

Sam: That's great!

Inspector: So, if you're ready to move in, you can move in anytime.

Sam: Jo's gonna be so excited. Thanks. **He shakes the inspector's hand. **

**The inspector leaves, while Sam looks at the house. The kitchen is completely redone, with new cabinets. The stove is a Jenn-Air. A double oven graces the place where the old oven sat. Each of the appliances have Braille on them as well. He decides that they will move in that day. **_"It's still early in the day,"_ he says to himself.** He chills wine in the refrigerator and sets a bouquet of flowers on the island. The rest of the house has been cleaned, with only few things needing replacing. Of course, the wall, frames, and doors that were charred have been replaced. All the walls have a fresh coat of paint.**

**He goes upstairs, and starts in Lizzie's room. Her computer and other equipment have been cleaned and are in good working order. **_"She'll be glad to have her stuff back instead of having to rely on the school's loaner."_** Matt's room is back in shape; cleaner than it was before the fire. Then, he goes to his and Jo's room, and lays a bouquet of roses and a box of her favourite chocolates on the bed.**

**He leaves the house, and begins moving his family from the hotel to the house. He checks out of the hotel and looks at his watch. **_"Jo's gonna be calling for me to pick her up."_ **As if on cue, the phone rings.**

Sam: Jo?

Jo: I'm just finishing up here, and I need you to pick me up.

Sam: I'm on my way. Do I need to swing by and get the kids?

Jo: No, Lizzie's spending the night with Miranda and Kate. Matt's spending the night at Lanny's.

Sam: Oh yeah, that's right. **Grinning from ear to ear. **So, we've got the room to ourselves?

Jo: Uh, huh. **She purrs.**

Sam: Okay. See you in about ten.

**Sam picks up his wife from the spa. Danielle is talking to Jo in the lobby. They see Sam drive up.**

Danielle: Have fun tonight. **She winks.**

Jo: **Flashes a grin. **Oh, we will.

**Sam gets out of the car and kisses her on the cheek:** You look beautiful.

Jo: Thanks.

Danielle: **Waves.** I'll bring Lizzie back tomorrow afternoon.

Sam: Thanks. **He opens the door for his wife. Then, they drive off.

* * *

**

**Jo notices that they are not driving back to the hotel, but instead are driving to the house. She's very curious.**

Jo: What's going on?

Sam: I just thought you might want to see how the repairs are going.

Jo: When do we get to move in?

Sam: Not long. **He tries his best to hide the wide grin he feels growing on his face.**

**They drive up to the house and get out of the car. Sam unlocks the door, and whisks his wife into his arms.**

Sam: Welcome home! **He carries her over the threshold.**

Jo: Are you serious? **She hugs his neck.**

**Then, he puts her down so she can look at her house. She holds his hand as she tours her newly repaired house.**

Jo: The kitchen looks great! **She looks over at the stove and gasps.** I love the Jenn-Air! **She touches the controls.** Braille! Oh, Lizzie's gonna love you! **Her face falls.**

Sam: What is it?

Jo: We've gotta get Lizzie cooking again. **A tear falls.**

Sam: She will. We'll help her. **He puts his hands on her shoulders.** Everything's going to be all right. **Jo nods, biting back more tears.** This is our day. Just you and me right now. **She slips into his embrace.** Let me show you the rest of the house.

**They tour the rest of the house together, ending in their bedroom.**

Sam: Close your eyes.

Jo: **Laughs.** Sam?

Sam: C'mon, Jo, just do it.

Jo: **Closing her eyes. **Mmkay.

Sam: **He leads her into the room. **Now, open them.

Jo: **She opens them and gasps with delight.** Sam!

Sam: Welcome home. **He gets the bouquet and places them in her arms. **These are for you.

Jo: **She sniffs the roses.** Oh, Sam they're beautiful.

Sam: There's more. **He grins.** I'll be right back.

Jo: Okay.

**He leaves and she studies her bedroom. She spots the chocolates and traces the box with her index and middle fingers. Then, she decides to model some of her purchases she made earlier in the day. Sam comes back up with the wine and two glasses on a tray. He sees his wife lying sideways on the bed. Her hair is down in loose curls. She is not wearing her glasses. Sam's eyes travel down her body. She is wearing a garnet and black coloured two piece lingerie set, with spaghetti straps, a plunging neckline and a hem, barely skimming her mid-thigh.**

Sam: **He sets the tray on the table beside the bed. **You look great. **He places a gentle kiss on her lips.**

Jo: Thanks.

**He opens the bottle and pours a couple glasses. He makes a toast. **

Sam: To us.

Jo: To us.

**Their glasses clink, and they take a sip. They put the glasses back on the tray. Then, he takes out a piece of chocolate, and gently places it in her mouth.**

Jo: Mmm! These are so good. **She feeds him a piece, and returns his kiss. **

Sam: **He begins kissing her neck. **So, you had a good time at the spa? **He asks, between kisses.**

Jo: Uh, huh. **Sam kisses a spot and she instantly starts purring. **Mmm! **She begins breathing hard.**

**Sam removes the straps from her shoulders. He continues kissing her neck, shoulders, and moves to her breasts.**

Jo: Sam. Mmm! **Her back begins to spasm. **Wait.

Sam: **Stops.** What's wrong?

Jo: Ow. **She repositions herself, hissing.** Sorry. My back hurts a bit.

Sam: Are you okay?

Jo: Oh, yeah. I was lying wrong and my back was starting to spaz. **She lies on the bed, with her head propped on a pillow. She wraps her arms around her husband's neck, and brings him close. Their lips meet.

* * *

**

**The next morning, Jo wakes up with a smile. **Mmm!** She mumbles.** Sam you were great. **She reaches her arm across his side of the bed, expecting to place her hand on his chest. Discovering he is not in bed, she sits up in surprise.** Sam? **As if on cue, Sam comes in with a breakfast tray and a slender vase with a single red rose. Jo smiles.**

Sam: Good morning.

Jo: I love you.

Sam: I love you, too. **He places the tray on the bed between them.**

Jo: **Picks the vase and smells the rose. **Sam, you're so good to me.

Sam: You deserve it. You deserve the best.

Jo: **Gets misty-eyed.** Aww! First, the spa, and then coming home, and last night, and breakfast, and last night. **She grins from ear to ear. **Did I mention last night?

Sam: We're free until dinner. While you were asleep, I checked on the kids.

Jo: How are they?

Sam: They're fine.

Jo: Do they know we're out of the hotel?

Sam: They've known. I promised them to secrecy.

Jo: **Begins laughing. **Oh, you're too much! **Kisses him on the cheek.** I'm so glad I married you!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Six months after the accident (approximately two months later). Lizzie has a follow-up appointment with Dr. Robertson. She is in her room, typing on her on-line journal….**

_Well, today's the day. I've got my follow-up appointment with Dr. Robertson. I hope it's good news. _**She sighs**_ I think I'm getting better. I can see light and dark, but I haven't told mom and dad. I don't wanna get their hopes up. They've gone through so much; ya know, with me, Matt, and the house. Good grief! Can anything else happen? Don't answer that! Anyway, I think seeing light and dark is good; I used to couldn't see anything. Maybe that means I'm getting better. God, I hope so! I wanna see so badly…._

Jo: **Yelling from the bottom of the stairs. **Lizzie! Hurry up!

Lizzie: I'm coming! **She continues typing….**

_Well, I guess I gotta go. Mom's yelling at me. Wish me luck!_

**She saves her entry and closes out the program. She grabs her cane and heads downstairs. **I'm ready.

Jo: Get your coat. It's cold out.

Lizzie: **Sighs.** Mom, I'm not a child.

Jo: I know you're not a child.

Lizzie: Let's get this over with.

**They get in the car and head to the doctor's office.**

* * *

_**On the way to the office…..**_

**Lizzie is leaning against the window, as if she is staring at the scenery outside. Jo notices her daughter is quiet.**

Jo: What's going on, honey?

Lizzie: Oh, nothing. **She sighs.**

Jo: Is something bothering you?

Lizzie: No.

Jo: You know you can tell me.

Lizzie: I know. **She sighs again.** Mom, just leave me alone right now, okay?

Jo: Okay.

**Lizzie continues to stare out the window, at a world she can not see. **_God, please let me see again._

**

* * *

The car pulls into the office parking lot. Jo and Lizzie walk into the office. Lizzie approaches the window.**

Office assistant: May I help you?

Lizzie: I'm Lizzie McGuire. I'm here for my 9 o'clock appointment with Dr. Robertson.

Office assistant: Okay. He'll be with you shortly. Just sign the register here.

Lizzie: Uh, right.

**Jo discreetly signs her daughter in and they take a seat. A few minutes later, Lizzie is called in. Almost as soon as the pair settle into the exam room, Dr. Robertson comes in.**

Dr. Robertson: Hi Lizzie, Mrs. McGuire. **He shakes their hands.** How are you?

Lizzie: Ummm, fine, I guess.

Dr. Robertson: How's school going?

Lizzie: Fine, I guess.

Dr. Robertson: Classes going okay?

Lizzie: Yeah.

Dr. Robertson: Your VI instructor and O & M instructors working out?

Lizzie: Yeah.

Dr. Robertson: Good. I've got the results of your latest MRI. **He puts the films on the light board.**

Lizzie: **Cutting him off.** Let's cut to the chase. Will I see again?

Dr. Robertson: The swelling's gone down. Everything looks normal.

Lizzie: Then, why can't I see?

Dr. Robertson: To be honest, I really don't know.

Lizzie: Well, you said everything looks normal. Then, shouldn't I be able to see?

Jo: **Warns her daughter. **Lizzie.

Lizzie: No, mom. I wanna know. Will I ever see again?

Dr. Robertson: I wish I could say for sure, but there's so much about the brain that we don't know yet.

Lizzie: **Becoming desperate. **But… but I can see light and shadow. I couldn't before. Doesn't that mean I'm getting better?

Dr. Robertson: I wish I could give you a definite answer yes or no. Yes, that is an improvement, and yes, it could continue to improve, but there's also a chance that it won't.

Lizzie: I…I…I can't! **She begins crying. **

Dr. Robertson: I'm sorry. I wish I had better news to tell you. I would like to schedule another MRI in six months. We may know more then.

Lizzie: That's what you said last time.

Jo: Lizzie! That's enough.

Lizzie: **Hangs her head down. **Okay. **She tries to brush away the tears, but they continue to roll down her cheeks.**

Dr. Robertson: I'm sorry I can't give you better news. **Lizzie nods. **I will see you again in six months. **He shakes their hands. **Goodbye.

* * *

**Jo and Lizzie leave the office and get into the car.**

Jo: Would you like some lunch? **Lizzie doesn't respond.** Lizzie?

Lizzie: I heard you.

Jo: Well? Are you hungry?

Lizzie: I guess so.

Jo: How about some pizza?

Lizzie: I guess so. **She shrugs her shoulders. **I don't care.

Jo: **Looks at her daughter.** Lizzie, talk to me, please.

Lizzie: **Inhales sharply.** You want me to talk! Well, fine! Okay, I'll talk. I'm angry! I'm angry as hell! I wanna see so badly, I can taste it.

Jo: I know…..

Lizzie: **Cuts her off.** No you don't! You can see. You weren't thrown up in the air because you were struck by a car. You weren't in a coma for weeks, just to wake up not being able to see. You weren't the one who had to relearn everything. You weren't the one who nearly burned your house down either. So, don't tell me you know.

Jo: **Becoming frustrated.** No, I wasn't, but I'm the one who got the phone call that told me my daughter had just been in a horrible accident. I'm the one who sat vigil by her daughter's side while she was in that coma. I'm the one who saw her daughter pronounced dead. I'm the one who saw her daughter wail in agony because she woke up to a dark room. I'm the one who watched her daughter struggle to relearn how to fend for herself. I'm the one who cried herself to sleep nearly every night because she didn't know how to help her daughter. **Tears begin to stream down her face. **I know I'm not the one who is blind, but do you know how much it hurts to see her daughter in pain and not be able to do a damned thing about it?

Lizzie: I'm sorry. **Begins to feel guilty.**

Jo: I don't want you to feel guilty, honey. I just want you to know that I get it. I know you're disappointed and angry. I know you want to see. I want you to see, but we've got to be prepared for the possibility it might not happen. **Lizzie bursts into tears. **Do you want a hug.

Lizzie: **Nods.** Uh huh. **She buries her head in her mother's chest.**

Jo: **Holds her daughter until the tears cease to flow.** Why don't we just go home? We can order pizza and talk.

Lizzie: Okay.

**

* * *

Lizzie spends most of the evening in her room. Matt is over at Lanny's house. Jo is sleeping on the couch when Sam gets home from work. He approaches the couch and gently places a kiss on his wife's cheek. She opens her eyes.**

Jo: Sam.

Sam: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.

Jo: No, it's okay. **She sits up and Sam sits beside her.**

Sam: How did Lizzie's appointment go?

Jo: **She inhales. **The swelling in her brain is completely gone.

Sam: That's good. Does this mean she'll be able to see soon?

Jo: The doctor's not sure.

Sam: So, there's a possibility that she'll never see. **Jo nods.** How's Lizzie?

Jo: She's upset, of course. **Tears begin streaming down her face.** She said she could see light and dark and some shadows.

Sam: Does that mean she's improving?

Jo: It's hard to tell. The doctor said she could regain some of her sight, all of her sight, or this might be as good as it gets.

Sam: Poor kid. **He sighs.** She's had such a hard six months. I was hoping she'd get good news. She's had so much bad news in such a short time. How are you?

Jo: I don't know. I wanted it to be good news for her so badly. **She pauses. **I need to get dinner started.

Sam: Okay, I'll go up and see her. **He goes upstairs and knocks on Lizzie's door. He can hear her crying softly.**

* * *

Sam: Lizzie, can I come in?

Lizzie: **Blows her nose and wipes the tears away. **Come in. **She sits up on the bed.**

Sam: Hey sweetheart. **He sits on the bed beside her.**

Lizzie: Hey daddy.

Sam: Mom told me what the doctor said. I'm so sorry. **Lizzie nods.** I know you're disappointed.

Lizzie: Yeah. I was hoping that I was getting better. I guess I'm not.

Sam: We don't know that for sure.

Lizzie: That's what mom said. It's just so frustrating. I can see light and shadow now. I thought I was getting better. After all, the MRI shows my brain isn't swollen anymore.

Sam: I'm so sorry, kiddo.

**Jo yells from the bottom of the stairs: **Dinner's ready!

**Sam and Lizzie smile.**

Sam: I guess we'd better go down for dinner.

Lizzie: Yeah. **She reaches for another tissue.**

Sam: I love you, and I'm here no matter what.

Lizzie: I love you too, daddy.

**They head down the stairs for dinner.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**_A/N—I used the name "Adventure City" for the name of the amusement park. I don't know whether or not one actually exists. If so, not my intent to infringe or anything, but the name sounded really cool. I'm making up names of the rides as well; any similarities—not intentional, but are inspired from Six Flags Theme Parks. The spas are actual places in my hometown. Also, the Japanese restaurant is real; really awesome too. Happy Reading!_**

**At school the next day. Lizzie and Miranda are at lunch. Lizzie is picking at her meal. Gordo walks up to the pair, and kisses Lizzie on the cheek. She brushes him off. **

Gordo: Hey, what's wrong?

Lizzie: Nothing.

Gordo: **He sits down. **You didn't call after you got home from the doctor's office. How did it go?

Lizzie: Terrible! **She huffs. **

Gordo: **Wraps his arm over her shoulder. **Whaddya mean?

Lizzie: **Shrugs his arm off, gets up and picks up her tray.** I don't wanna talk about it. **She throws her trash away and leaves the cafeteria.**

Gordo: **Looks quizzically at Miranda.** Did she say anything to you?

Miranda: She didn't, but Matt told me she didn't get very good news.

Gordo: Aww, man. **He rubs the back of his head.** What did the doctor say, exactly?

Miranda: Although the MRI scans show she should be able to see, she can't, and the doctor isn't sure whether or not she'll regain her sight.

Gordo: I suppose I should go talk to her. **He gets up.** I'll see you in class. **He goes to find Lizzie.**

**

* * *

Lizzie is sitting on the steps in front of the school, with her chin resting on her hands. Gordo approaches her.**

Gordo: May I sit down?

Lizzie: Sure, I guess.

Gordo: **Sits down beside her.** Miranda told me what the doctor said.

Lizzie: I really wish she hadn't.

Gordo: Why?

Lizzie: **Tears begin streaming down her face. She tries to hide them, but to no avail.** It's nothing.

Gordo: C'mon, you can tell me.

Lizzie: I'm just so angry! **She balls up her fists.** The doctor said that my MRI is normal and that I should be able to see. **She inhales.** But I can't see! The doctor doesn't know why I still can't see and isn't sure I'll ever see again!

Gordo: **Tries to hold her close.** I'm sorry.

Lizzie: **Brushes him off.** Just leave me alone. **She gets up and walks off, leaving Gordo sitting on the steps.**

_

* * *

That night, at home. Jo is fixing dinner._

**Sam walks in the door and kisses Jo on the cheek:** Hey, sweetheart.

Jo: How was your day?

Sam: Great. Where's Matt?

Jo: He's up in his room.

Sam: **Grins.** I've got 2 tickets to that new amusement park downtown, and I wanna take Matt this Saturday.

Jo: He'll love it!

Sam: I hope so. I'm gonna go up and surprise him. **He runs upstairs and knocks on Matt's door.** Matt, can I come in?

Matt: Yeah, sure. **Matt is sitting at his desk finishing up his homework.**

Sam: Got a lot of homework?

Matt: Yeah, history's eating my lunch.

Sam: Need any help with it?

Matt: Nah. Lanny and Melina are coming over in a few minutes to study.

Sam: **Reaches in his pocket and pulls out an envelope.** Here, this is for you.

Matt: **Takes the envelope and opens it. He pulls out two tickets to Adventure City.** Whoa! Are you serious?

Sam: They're VIP tickets. That means we get in the front of the line of any ride we want to ride. It also means if you want, Lanny and Melina can come too!

Matt: Cool! Thanks! How'd you get them?

Sam: One of my clients had them. So, how does Saturday sound?

Matt: Sounds great.

Sam: Great!

_

* * *

Later that evening, Lanny and Melina come over to study._

Matt: Dad got me VIP tickets to Adventure City.

Melina: You're so lucky!

Lanny: Blinks.

Matt: Yeah, I hope the _Boomerang_'s open.

Melina: Ooh! That one sounds soo cool!

Matt: **Takes out a brochure and reads.** It says, "Right Back At'cha! At nearly 20 stories high, the Boomerang super coaster sends riders through loops, corkscrews, and then does it all again --backwards! On the Boomerang, riders are slowly drawn backwards to the top of the first imposing lift, over 125 feet in the air. Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, the train is released and riders begin a harrowing journey through not one, but two inverted loops and a corkscrew before climbing to the top of a second gigantic lift and doing the whole thing again, in reverse."

Melina: Sweet!

Lanny: Blinks.

Matt: Cool! It's the _Tower of Doom_! Listen to this: "This is a 325-foot skyrocketing and ground-pounding, free-fall machine that has three towers with 12 riders per tower. This free-fall thrill ride catapults riders up each tower -- feet dangling. Then, riders are dropped for a free fall all the way back down."

Melina: Ooh! How 'bout this one? The _Halfpipe_. "Now you can "snowboard" all summer long on the only ride of its kind in the United States. This thrilling ride features two freely-rotating circular cars on a gigantic 39-foot-long snowboard that rests securely on a halfpipe track. Sixteen brave boarders can ride at a time -- just be prepared for some dizzying 360s and whooshing drops. Now you can have all the fun of snowboarding -- without the freezing temperatures -- on the tallest HALFPIPE in North America!" I wanna go!

Lanny: Blinks.

Matt: Yeah, I can't believe dad scored these tickets either. Oh, and dad said the tickets enable us to bring a couple guests. Wanna go?

Melina: **Slaps him upside the head. **Of course! Why didn't you say so?

Lanny: Nods.

**Jo yells from the stairs: **Kids! Dinner!

**

* * *

The trio races downstairs and claims their places at the table.**

Sam: So, are you guys game for Saturday?

Melina: Just say the word and I'm there!

Lanny: Blinks.

Matt: Oh yeah! We'll hafta ride the _Rodan_. Dad, read this!

"**_Aboard the wings of RODAN, experience flight at speeds in excess of 62 miles-per-hour through a series of "butterflies-in-your-stomach" plunges, huge sweeping spirals, stomach wrenching loops and sharp dives, high speed banked curves deliberately designed to enhance the ultimate sensation of flight. With more than 3,602 feet of blazing red, orange, green and yellow twisted steel track barely visible intertwined through the mountainside, RODAN'S intense three-and-a-half minute flight faces a dramatic 263-foot change in elevation from its highest peak to inches off the ground and spans four separate areas of the Park."_**

Jo: That sounds fierce.

Matt: Yeah! It's gonna be sweet!

Lizzie: **Sulks.** I wish I could go.

Jo: We'll have a good time Saturday. If you want, we could go get manicures and pedicures.

Lizzie: Lovely. **She rolls her eyes.**

Matt: **Watches her go.** Can you get a pass for Lizzie too?

Sam: I wish I could, but she can't go on rides like those until next summer.

Matt: Why not?

Jo: We can discuss this later, but not now.

Matt: Why?

Jo: I just don't wanna get into it right now.

Lizzie: Would you please quit discussing me as if I'm not even here? I'm blind! I'm not deaf! **She gets up. **I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room.

**The kids watch her leave and then finish eating their dinner in silence.**

**

* * *

After dinner, Matt is in his room finishing up his homework. Jo opens his door and peeks in.**

Matt: What do you want, mom? I'm trying to study.

Jo: I'm sorry I cut you off earlier at dinner.

Matt: Yeah, whatever.

Jo: I just didn't wanna discuss your sister's condition in front of your friends, especially without her present.

Matt: Why not?

Jo: Look, Matt. Your sister's having a hard time accepting the news she received yesterday.

Matt: I know. That's why I thought it would be nice if she went with us on Saturday to Adventure City.

Jo: That's really sweet of you, Matt, but she can't go.

Matt: Why not?

Jo: She can't risk any injury to her head, especially right now, while her brain is still healing from her accident.

Matt: I thought the doctor said her scans were fine.

Jo: They are, but it takes a long time for the brain to heal after a bad injury.

**Lizzie enters Matt's room, knocking on the side of the door:** I'm sorry I pitched a fit earlier. **She sits on Matt's bed.**

Jo: I know you're having a hard time.

Matt: I'm sorry. I should've been a bit more sensitive.

Lizzie: No. It's me. You were trying to be nice. Matt, thanks for your offer for me to go along with you guys, but you go and have fun. Tell me all about it though. Maybe next summer, dad can score some tickets for you and me. The Rodan sounds awesome.

Matt: Yeah, it does. I can't wait to ride it.

Jo: If you don't wanna get manicures, we could do something else.

Lizzie: How 'bout going to that new spa and getting massages?

Jo: Healing hands or Still Waters?

Lizzie: Still Waters.

Jo: And then we could go get Japanese food at Tatsu's?

Lizzie: Sounds great! Can Miranda come too?

Jo: Sure! Perhaps Miranda and her mom would like to go.

Lizzie: **Her eyes brighten. **Sweet! It's a date!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**_A/N—Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. The present Gordo gives Lizzie is based on Build-a-Bear™'s purple bear that represents children's cancer research (Nikki's bear). It's one of the causes that's dear to me. Just wanted to add that plug. The card is from American Greetings' website. Enjoy and happy reading!_**

**Lizzie turns 16. It's nearly a year after the accident. Lizzie's a sophomore in high school. It's morning, and Jo is in the kitchen, fixing breakfast for her children, and baking Lizzie's birthday cake. Sam walks into the kitchen.**

Sam: Mmm! Something smells good! **He sticks his finger in the mixing bowl.**

Jo: **Slaps his hand.** Stay outta there. Here, have some pancakes. **She fixes him a plate. She looks at the clock.** Sam, put the cake in the oven while I go wake the kids.

**Jo knocks on Lizzie's door.** Lizzie. Are you up? **She gets no response, and walks in the room. Lizzie's asleep in her bed.** Lizzie. **She gently shakes her daughter's shoulder.** Happy birthday, baby.

Lizzie: **Moans and rolls away.** I'm up.

Jo: **Laughs.** C'mon, Lizzie. It's time to get up. I've got breakfast waiting for you. **She kisses her on the cheek and gets off the bed.** I'm gonna get your brother up.

Lizzie: Mmkay.** She gets up and goes downstairs.**

Jo: **Fixes Lizzie a plate.** Good morning. Did you sleep alright?

Lizzie: Guess so.

Sam: Happy birthday, kiddo. **He hands her a box.**

Lizzie: Thanks. **She opens it up. It's a jewelry box, made from cherry wood. She sniffs it.** Mmm, it smells good. Where'd ya get it? It's beautiful.

Sam: I made it.

Lizzie: You made it?

Sam: Yep.

Lizzie: Wow! I'm impressed. I love it! Thanks!

Jo: Did you open the box inside?

Lizzie: What box?

Jo: Open the drawer inside.

Lizzie: **Does as instructed and pulls out a necklace. It's silver, with a heart made of diamonds and sapphires. **Mom, it's gorgeous!

Jo: My mom gave that necklace to me when I turned sixteen. Now that you're sixteen, it's yours.

Lizzie: It's your special occasion necklace?

Jo: The one! I told my mom that when I had a daughter, I'd give it to her when she turned sixteen.

Lizzie: Thank you! Can you help me put it on? I wanna wear it.

Jo: Are you sure? Why don't you wait until tonight?

Lizzie: Yeah, you're right.

Jo: There's another box in there. Why don't you open it?

Lizzie: **Pulls out a gold necklace with her name on it.** I wanna wear this one. It has my name on it. **Pauses and fingers it. **In Braille too! Thank you, mom.

Jo: You're welcome. **She hugs her daughter.**

**Matt walks down the stairs, carrying an envelope.** This is for you. **He hands the envelope to his sister.**

Lizzie: **Opens it. She finds a pair of tri coloured gold heart earrings and a card. **It's in Braille! When did you learn Braille?

Matt: Heather taught me.

Lizzie: **Reads the card out loud**—_"My Sister, My Friend..._

_Lizzie._

_Smiles to share,_

_reasons to care,_

_a warm_

_and helping hand._

_Right from the start,_

_a place in the heart,_

_someone who'll understand._

_Laughter and tears_

_down through the years,_

_never a need to pretend._

_Always a way_

_in the rush of the day_

_to think of my sister,_

_my friend."_

**Tears stream down her face while she reads the inside—**

"_Through our years together_

_and our moments of laughter,_

_our tears of sadness,_

_and our joy and happiness --_

_I've always been glad_

_that you're my sister!_

_Wishing You_

_a Very Happy Birthday._

_Love, Matt"_

**She hugs her brother.** Thank you! It's so sweet. I love you, too.

Matt: I love you, too. Umm, just don't spread it around.

Lizzie: **Laughs. **Deal.

**The kids finish getting ready for school.**

**At school later that day. Gordo and Miranda are talking in the school cafeteria.**

Miranda: So, do you have anything special lined up for Lizzie's birthday?

Gordo: **His smile widens.** Yeah, but I'm not telling you.

Miranda: Aw, come on! You can tell me! Pleeeze?

Gordo: Nope, not gonna.

Miranda: Are you taking her to that French restaurant? You know the one, over on Elm Street?

Gordo: Maybe. Maybe not.

Miranda: **Begs.** Aww, can't you tell me even a little of it?

Gordo: Nope.

**Lizzie sits down beside them. Gordo and Miranda quickly change the subject.**

Miranda: Hey, Lizzie.

Lizzie: Hey!

Gordo: Hey, sweetheart. **He kisses her on the cheek. Lizzie giggles and covers her mouth with her hand.**

Miranda: **Reaches in her purse and pulls out a box.** Happy birthday. This is for you.** She places the box in Lizzie's hands.**

Lizzie: Thanks! **She opens up the box and pulls out a necklace and matching charm bracelet.** It's beautiful.

Miranda: It's silver, with a sweet 16 charm, a dog, a heart that says "Best friends," and one with your name on it. You can add charms to it too.

Lizzie: Aww, thanks!

Gordo: I'm gonna pick you up at 7 tonight and you'll get the rest of your present then. But, this is for you. **He hands her a package.**

Lizzie: **She opens the package and pulls out a stuffed bear. **Oh! It's so cute!

Gordo: Squeeze the paw. **She does as instructed. The bear says, "I love you!" in Gordo's voice.**

Lizzie: I love it! **She gives him a kiss. **And I love you too. **She gives him another kiss.**

Gordo: I'll always love you.

Lizzie: Tell me what the bear looks like.

Gordo: It's a purple and white bear, with a heart sewn on its back right paw. There are purple bows on each ear and around its neck. The bear is wearing a denim skirt and a t-shirt that says, "I love you." It also has purple metallic flowers on it. The bear is carrying a denim backpack with a heart and a sweet 16 pin on the backpack.

Lizzie: **Squeals with delight.** I love it! Thank you! **She gives him a hug. The bell rings and the trio goes to their respective classes.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Jo and Miranda are helping Lizzie get ready for her date. Lizzie grabs 2 dresses out of her closet.**

Lizzie: Which one should I wear? The silver or the blue?

Miranda: Mmm, the blue!

Jo: I think so too.

Lizzie: Okay, blue it is. **She puts the other dress back in the closet.** Mom, will you do my hair? I wanna wear it up, with a few ringlets hanging down around my face.

Jo: We'll let you get changed and then I'll fix it for you. **She and Miranda leave the room so Lizzie can get changed. **Miranda, you got the barrettes?

Miranda: Yeah. **She fishes them out of her purse. They're straight with silver and blue stones (faux diamonds and sapphires).**

Jo: Oh, they're perfect! She'll love them! Tell your mom she did a great job on them.

Miranda: They go great with the necklace you gave her. She showed me the necklace once when we were kids, and told me she couldn't wait until she was sixteen and got to wear that necklace.

Jo: **Smiles and laughs a bit.** Yeah. I'd catch her every once in awhile holding it. She'd say, "Mommy, when can I wear it? I wanna wear it now." She was so cute. **Changes the subject. **Do you know where he's taking her?

Miranda: No. I couldn't get it out of him. I tried, but he wouldn't budge.

Lizzie: **Opens her door.** Okay, I'm dressed now. You can come back in.

Jo: Go ahead and sit at the vanity. **Lizzie sits.** These are for you. **She places the barrettes in Lizzie's hands.**

Lizzie: **Gasps.** Mom, they're beautiful. **She pauses.** Miranda, did your mom make these?

Miranda: Yeah. She made me a pair to match. Remember the barrettes I wore for my Quinceañera?

Lizzie: Yeah. I loved them!

Miranda: I told mom I wanted her to make you some for your Sweet Sixteen.

Lizzie: But weren't yours red and silver?

Miranda: Yeah. I told mom that the blue would work better for you than red.

**Jo fixes Lizzie's hair and places the barrettes.** Well?

Miranda: Lizzie, you look gorgeous!

Lizzie: **Smiles and studies her hair.** Thanks. Mom, I love it.

Miranda: You're gonna have such a good time!

Lizzie: Do you know where he's taking me?

Miranda: Not telling!

Lizzie: Aww, c'mon!

Miranda: Nope, not saying a thing. Call me when you get back, okay? I want details! **Lizzie laughs. Jo shoots the girls a look. Miranda feigns being offended.** Mrs. McGuire! I didn't mean THAT. Seriously. **This makes Lizzie laugh harder.

* * *

**

**While Lizzie is getting ready for her date, the doorbell rings.**

Lizzie: **Panicking. **Mom, it's him! I'm not ready!

Jo: Relax. Your dad will get the door. **Gets up and yells down the stairs.** Sam, the door!

Sam: **Yelling up the stairs. **I've got it! **He opens the door. Gordo is dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and blue and silver tie. He has a bouquet of red roses, tied with a blue and silver ribbon, and a heart-shaped box.** Gordo, come in, son.

Gordo: Uhh, thanks, Mr. McGuire.

Sam: Let's sit in the living room. Lizzie's not quite ready. **They go to the living room and sit down. **So, what do you have planned for my daughter tonight? **Gordo tells Sam the itinerary for the evening. **It sounds like you're gonna show her a good time.** He pauses and takes a deep breath.** Gordo, remember, this is my daughter you're taking out tonight. It's her sixteenth birthday, a really special one. She's had a hard year too…….

Gordo: **Cuts him off.** Uhh, Mr. McGuire, I love Lizzie and would never do anything to deliberately hurt her.

Sam: You'd better not, or so help me…………

**Jo comes down the stairs. Sam and Gordo stand up. **She's ready. **Jo is grinning from ear to ear while Lizzie descends the staircase. Miranda watches the scene from the top of the stairs.**

Gordo: **His jaw drops.** Wow! **He mouths.**

Matt: **Walks into the room from the kitchen.** Wow Lizzie, you look great. Well, even if you are my sister.

Sam: You look great, kiddo. **He kisses her on the cheek.**

Lizzie: Thanks!

Gordo: **Stammering. **You look amazing.

Lizzie: Thanks. **She blushes.**

Gordo: **Gives her a gentle kiss.** This is for you.** He gives her the bouquet first.**

Lizzie: Mmm, roses. They're lovely.

Gordo: This is for you too. **Gives her the box.**

Lizzie: **Opens the box and takes out a piece of chocolate. They're milk chocolate pieces, some with nuts and others with peanut butter in the center. **My favourite! Thank you! **She gives him a passionate kiss.**

Gordo: Are you ready?

Lizzie: Yeah. **She hands the box and bouquet to her mother.**

Jo: I'll put these in water in your room for you.

Lizzie: Thanks, mom.

Jo: Have a good time, baby. **She hugs her daughter.**

Lizzie: I will.

Sam: **Whispers in Gordo's ear.** Remember what I said.

Gordo: You've got my word.

Sam: Okay. Have a good time.

**The couple leaves. Miranda slips out as well. Matt watches TV in the den.

* * *

**

**Jo closes the door behind the couple. She puts her hand on her hip. **Sam, what did you tell him?

Sam: I just told him not to hurt my daughter.

Jo: **Exasperated. **Sam, you didn't.

Sam: I just wanted to make it clear that he'd better not do anything to her, or I'd kill him.

Jo: **Rolls her eyes.** Sam, this is Gordo we're talking about.

Sam: Yeah, I know. But I know what it's like to be a teenaged boy with raging hormones. I know what boys do sometimes.

Jo: **Smiling, putting her arms around her husband. **And what did you wanna do with me when we were dating, huh? Did you wanna do, uh, things with me?

Sam: You wanna know? **He whispers in her ear and her eyes widen. She giggles and leads him upstairs into the bedroom, and she shuts the door.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_**A/N—The menu items from the restaurant Gordo takes her to (not telling! Read on to find out) are taken directly from various websites, so the capitalizations might be a bit weird. Forgive that, please. The restaurant is real; it's in Dallas, but I've never been there. Perhaps I should. :0)

* * *

**_

**The couple approaches Gordo's car. He opens the door for her and she gets in. Gordo shuts the door behind her and gets in the driver's seat. He starts the car and backs out of the driveway.**

Gordo: Shall we?

Lizzie: Where are we going?

Gordo: You'll find out soon enough.

Lizzie: I hope dad wasn't too hard on you.

Gordo: Nah. If we ever have a daughter, I'd probably be harder on anyone she dates than your dad was on me.

Lizzie: **Leans over and kisses him on the cheek.** You assume we'll always be together.

Gordo: Assume? No. I know we'll always be together. You're my life, Lizzie.

Lizzie: You're my life, too.

* * *

**They get to the restaurant. Gordo parks the car, and opens the door for Lizzie.**

Lizzie: Okay, where are we?

Gordo: Wait 'till we get inside. **He opens the restaurant door for her. The maitre D' meets the couple.**

Maitre D': Welcome to Chez Gerard. May I show you to your seats, Monsieur Gordon and Mademoiselle McGuire?

Lizzie:** Gasps.** Oh my God! **She jumps up and down and hugs Gordo's neck.**

**The maitre d' shows the couple to their seats, and hands them each a menu. Lizzie's menu is in Braille. **May I tell you about our specials?

Gordo: Sure.

Maitre D': We have Tartare de Flétan au Caviar de Saumon, which is Halibut Tartar with Salmon Caviar, or TRICORNE PERIGOURDINE de GAMBAS ASPERGES et TROMPETTES de la MORT, which is

Fresh Water Shrimp with Asparagus and Wild Mushroom

Served in a Pastry Shell, or TOURNEDOS FELIX FAURE, which is

Tenderloin with Cracked Black Pepper, Mushrooms, Cognac and Cream Cheese. And for dessert, we have PROFITERROLLES au CHOCOLAT—Ice Cream Puffs with Chocolate Sauce or Soupe Glacée aux Fraises de Bois—Cold Wild Strawberry Soup.

Gordo: Thank you. **The waiter leaves.** So, what do you think?

Lizzie: I think it's lovely. It smells so good in here.

Gordo: Do you know what you want?

Lizzie: Umm, I think I want the COQUELET GRILLÉ au CITRON VERT (Grilled Spring Chicken with Lemon and Corainder). You?

Gordo: That sounds good. I think I'll have the ENTRECÔTE au BALSAMIC (Sautéed Ribeye with Balsamic Vinegar, Walnuts and Roquefort Fondant).

**The maitre d' returns.** Have you decided?

Gordo: Yeah, I'll have the ENTRECÔTE au BALSAMIC.

Maitre D': Ah, very good choice. And for you, mademoiselle?

Lizzie: I'll have the COQUELET GRILLÉ au CITRON VERT.

Gordo: And we'll get the red sparkling grape juice.

Maitre D': I'll get right on it. May I suggest some breadsticks and cheese?

Gordo: Lizzie? **She nods.** Sure. Thanks.

**The maitre d' leaves. A pianist begins playing the grand piano in the corner of the room. Couples begin dancing.**

Gordo: **Gets up and offers Lizzie his hand. **Shall we dance?

Lizzie: Sure.

**They go to the dance floor. Lizzie puts her arms around Gordo and they begin to dance to the music. The lights reflect off her necklace and barrettes.**

Gordo: Having a good time?

Lizzie: Oh yes. The night is perfect.

Gordo: Have I told you how lovely you look? **Lizzie blushes. **I'm serious. **She blushes harder.** When you were in your accident, and in a coma, I was so afraid I'd lose you.

Lizzie: Awww. **She coos.** When I was in my coma, I could hear you, mom, everyone. I was afraid I'd never wake up.

Gordo: **Holds her tight.** I love you, with all my heart, soul and mind.

Lizzie: I love you, too.

Gordo: **Looks over to their table.** It looks like our food is here. Shall we? **The couple goes back to their table.** **The maitre d' pours their grape juice into wine glasses. Gordo makes a toast.** To us.

Lizzie: To us. **Their glasses clink. She takes a bite of her food. **Mmm! This is good!

Gordo: I'm glad. This is my parents' favourite restaurant.

Lizzie: Really?

Gordo: Yeah. Dad proposed to mom here. In fact, this is their table.

Lizzie: **Gulps.** Wow! That's so sweet.

Gordo: **Takes a deep breath.** Lizzie, I've loved you from the day I met you.

Lizzie: **Chuckles.** Gordo, you met me when you were a couple months old and I was a day old.

Gordo: Still, I've loved you ever since I can remember. I've never loved anyone else.

Lizzie: **Unsure where this is going. **I love you too.

Gordo: I know we're young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. **He gets a small box out of his pocket.** Lizzie, when we're ready, I wanna marry you.

Lizzie: **Drops her fork in shock.** Wha? Are you asking me what I think you are?

Gordo: Uh, we're too young to get engaged, but yeah. I would like you to be my wife, when we're old enough. So, I want you to have this. **He places the box in her hand.**

Lizzie: **She opens it. There is a ring, with marquis cut sapphires and diamonds across a white gold band.** Oh my God!

Gordo: It's not an engagement ring, but a promise ring.

Lizzie: I want to marry you too. I've never dreamed of marrying anyone else.

Gordo: **Smiles. **Not even the famous Ethan Craft?

Lizzie: **Giggling. **Gordo, that was a stupid Middle School crush. I love you! **She places her hand on Gordo's and he places the ring on her finger. She rubs her right index finger over the ring. They lean in and kiss.**

**The couple continues their dinner, and finishes it off with PROFITERROLLES au CHOCOLAT (Ice Cream Puffs with Chocolate Sauce) for Lizzie and TARTE aux POMMES CHAUDES (Warm, Thin Apple Tart). Gordo pays and the couple walk out of the restaurant.**

**The couple then goes to the local park and talk until late.

* * *

**

**All the way home, Lizzie studies her ring.**

Gordo: You like the ring?

Lizzie: It's beautiful.

Gordo: I designed it myself.

Lizzie: I love it!

Gordo: Well, mom helped me out.

Lizzie: So, your folks knew about this?

Gordo: Yeah.

Lizzie: Mine?

Gordo: Nope.

Lizzie: **Fakes being offended.** Ah! **Inhales.** Yeah, they might not have let me go out tonight had they known.

Gordo: Yeah.

**They reach Lizzie's house. Gordo walks her up to the front door.**

Lizzie: Thank you for such a magical night.

Gordo: You're welcome.

**They pull each other into a passionate kiss. Sam opens the door and clears his throat. Lizzie begins giggling.**

Gordo: I guess that's my cue. Good night.

Lizzie: Good night. I love you.

**Gordo leaves and Lizzie goes inside her house. She has a dreamy expression across her face.

* * *

**

**Jo is waiting for her daughter.** So, how was it?

Lizzie: The night was magical.

Jo: What did you do?

Lizzie: He took me to Chez Gerard.

Jo: Wow!

Lizzie: Yeah, I was surprised. We danced almost the whole evening. The food is awesome too.

Jo: What did you have?

Lizzie: I had Grilled Spring Chicken with Lemon and Corainder and Ice Cream Puffs with Chocolate Sauce for dessert. Gordo had Sautéed Ribeye with Balsamic Vinegar, Walnuts and Roquefort Fondant and Warm, Thin Apple Tart for dessert.

Jo: Maybe I can get your father to take me there for our anniversary.

Lizzie: Then, we went to the park and talked until now.

Jo: **Notices the ring on her daughter's finger.** What's that?

Lizzie: What?

Jo: The ring. It's not uh, an engagement ring is it? It better not be. You're much too young.

Lizzie:** Giggles. **No. It's a promise ring.

Jo: What's that?

Lizzie: You know, a promise ring. It's a promise to stay together and date until we're ready to get engaged and married.

Jo: Oookay, I guess I'm not up on twenty-first century dating practices.

Lizzie: **Places her hands on her mother's shoulders. **Mom, we're not getting married anytime soon. **Jo relaxes. Lizzie smirks. She walks toward the stairs and turns toward her mother. **Oh, and mom, we didn't do, uh, anything either. Dad has nothing to worry about. **She quickly goes up the stairs before Jo has time to react.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Lizzie calls Miranda. **

Lizzie: Hey, Miranda. I'm home.

Miranda (on the phone): So, how did it go?

Lizzie: **Flops on her bed, lying on her back.** The night was so magical!

Miranda: Okay, give me details!

Lizzie: He picked me up, and he was wearing the most amazing suit, and his cologne, mmmm!

Miranda: Yeah. He did look good.

Lizzie: And the roses smelled so sweet. The chocolate was delicious.

Miranda: So, where did he take you?

Lizzie: He took me to Chez Gerard.

Miranda: I knew it!

Lizzie: You did?

Miranda: Well, actually he never told me where he was taking you, but I kinda suspected. Anyway, go on.

Lizzie: The maitre d' sat us at his parents' usual table. We danced for awhile, and then we had dinner. Oh, the food was so good!

Miranda: What did you have?

Lizzie: I had Grilled Spring Chicken with Lemon and Corainder and Ice Cream Puffs with Chocolate Sauce for dessert. Gordo had Sautéed Ribeye with Balsamic Vinegar, Walnuts and Roquefort Fondant and an Apple Tart for dessert.

Miranda: Mmm! Sounds awesome. Sooo, what else?

Lizzie: And then, he began talking about how much he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me.

Miranda: **Giggles.** Aww, he's such a romantic.

Lizzie: Yeah. **A grin spreads across her face.** He gave me the most beautiful promise ring.

Miranda: Oooh!

Lizzie: It matches the barrettes your mom made and the necklace mom gave me. At first, I thought he was going to propose, the way he was talking. He said as soon as we're old enough, he wants to marry me! **Giggles.** Can you believe it, Miranda? He wants to marry me! Me, Lizzie McGuire, almost engaged!

Miranda: Of course! Why wouldn't he love you? You're an amazing person.

Lizzie: I never thought I'd find my soul mate.

Miranda: Why not?

Lizzie: Uh, I dunno. **She pauses.** I'm not that special.

Miranda: Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, just stop that right there. You are incredibly special. You're my best friend, and I love you.

Lizzie: Thanks. **A tear escapes her eye.**

Miranda: And I know you've gone through a lot this year. Most people would've given up, but not you. You really pushed through and didn't let it slow you down. **Tears are rolling down Lizzie's cheeks as Miranda keeps talking.** I don't wanna sound cliché, but I so admire you, chica. And Gordo loves you so much. He worships the ground you walk on. I hafta admit he's got good taste. **Lizzie giggles at that remark.** You two were meant for each other. I kinda wish he had a twin brother, so we could be sisters forever.

Lizzie: Miranda, you're the best. Maybe we'll never be sisters like that, but I consider you my sister anyway. We've gotta find you someone special, so we can have babies the same time.

Miranda: Yeah. One of us needs a boy and the other, a girl so they can grow up and get married. Then, we would be kinda like sisters, since our kids would be married.

Lizzie: Yeah. That sounds like a plan.

Miranda: I want the boy.

Lizzie: Okay, I'll have a girl. Then, we'll switch. For our second children, I'll have a boy and you can have a girl.

Miranda: Too bad we couldn't get our husbands to cooperate that way. Wish it worked like that.

Lizzie: Yeah.

Miranda: So, anything else on this magical date?

Lizzie: After we left the restaurant, we went to the park and made out for hours, I think.

Miranda: Oooh, this is getting good! **She claps her hands.**

Lizzie: We didn't DO anything.

Miranda: Really?

Lizzie: Yeah. We both decided we wanna wait until we either get married or engaged.

Miranda: Good plan.

Lizzie: Especially since my dad rode his ass before we left. He threatened him within an inch of his life if he tried anything.

Miranda: So it sounds like the boy was afraid to do anything, even if he wanted to.

Lizzie: Yep. I bet there were some things he would've liked to have done. **She smirks.** Well, actually there were some things I would've liked to have done.

Miranda: Lizzie! **Feigns being shocked.**

Lizzie: Oh don't be so shocked.

Miranda: I'm not. I bet you've had some interesting phone conversations.

Lizzie: Yeah. Sometimes phones are really handy.

Miranda: Oh, I bet!

Lizzie: I'll just say that Gordo's good.

Miranda: I'm not surprised. It makes me want a boyfriend.

Lizzie: How 'bout Bryan, that new guy?

Miranda: The one in our history class?

Lizzie: Yeah. Isn't his name Bryan Takahashi?

Miranda: Yeah.

Lizzie: He sounds cute.

Miranda: Actually, we're going out Friday night.

Lizzie: Yay! If it works out, maybe we can double date sometime.

Miranda: Oh that would be so cool!

Lizzie: Isn't he also in RTF club with Gordo?

Miranda: Yeah, he is. In fact, Gordo introduced us.

Lizzie: Even better!

Miranda: Yeah. Our babies would be so cute.

Lizzie: Oh?

Miranda: Yeah. He's part Japanese, part African-American, and with me being Mexican-American……

Lizzie: Ooh, they would be so beautiful!

Miranda: **Laughs.** Listen to us. We're not even out of high school, and we're talking about having babies.

Lizzie: It is funny, isn't it?

Miranda: While we're on the subject, how many kids do you wanna have?

Lizzie: Umm, probably two or three. One of each, and the third, ah, either, I guess. How 'bout you?

Miranda: I want four or five. Possibly even six.

Lizzie: Wow! That many!

Miranda: Yeah. I want one set of twins.

Lizzie: You're brave. I don't want twins. That's a lot of work.

**Jo yells up the stairs: Lizzie, you need to get off the phone. It's late.**

Lizzie: That's my mom. I gotta go.

Miranda: Yeah. **She yawns.** I'm getting sleepy.

Lizzie: Me too. You'll hafta fill me in on your date with Bryan.

Miranda: He's taking me to the movies.

Lizzie: What are you gonna see?

Miranda: I dunno. Not sure what's playing right now.

Lizzie: Which theatre are you gonna go to?

Miranda: The Movie House. You know, the one where you can eat dinner and watch the movie at the same time.

**Jo: Lizzie! The phone!**

Lizzie: Gotta go!

Miranda: Okay. Bye.

Lizzie: Bye.

**They hang up.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_**A/N—Guess what? I actually updated! And some people don't believe in miracles. At any rate, I'll probably wrap the story up in one or two more chapters. Thank you to all who have reviewed, begged me to update, and have been very patient with **__**me. With that all said, happy reading!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**One year after her accident. She has a follow-up appointment with Dr. Robertson. Lizzie is in her bedroom typing in her diary.**_

_Well, today marks a year since the accident. My life's changed so much! I get hit by a car, nearly die twice (I think), stay in a coma for weeks only to wake up to darkness. I have to learn everything over again, like how to walk, eat, fix my hair. Then, not too long after I get home, I nearly burn down the house trying to cook dinner. _**She sighs.**_Matt gets into trouble and is drug into court. I actually felt sorry for the kid. _**That's a first!**_ All that is so awful, but one wonderful thing happened. Gordo proposed to me! I mean, no we're not engaged YET. Note that, Y-E-T, but we've decided to get engaged after we graduate high school._

_When I woke up from the coma and discovered I couldn't see, I thought my life was over. Now, I've seen that life does go on, even after things such as this. There are some times when I wish I could see. I want to look into Gordo's blue eyes again and dream. Oh, those eyes! I want to see our babies when they're born. No, I'm not pregnant. We still want to wait until our wedding night (mmmmmmm!). I'd give just about anything to see again…._

**Jo yells up the stairs: **Are you ready?

Lizzie: Yes. Coming.

**She races down the stairs and gets into the car.**

**

* * *

At the doctor's office.**

Dr. Robertson: How have you been?

Lizzie: Oh, fine, I suppose.

Dr. Robertson: How's school going? You're a Junior?

Lizzie: No, Sophomore. **She clears her throat. **What does the MRI say? Am I ever gonna see again?

Dr. Robertson: The scan shows that the swelling of your brain has gone down, and it looks like everything's back to normal. By every indication, you should be able to see.

Lizzie: Uh huh.

Dr. Robertson: However, as we've discussed before, we've only scratched the surface of what there is to learn about the brain. We don't know why some people remain blind even when every indication would point to the person regaining their sight.

Lizzie: I see. Or, in this case, I don't see.

Dr. Robertson: I'm really very sorry. I wish I had better news to tell you.

Lizzie: So, what are my chances of regaining my sight?

Dr. Robertson: I don't know. You could regain your sight at any time, or you might never regain it. **Lizzie sighs, and he shakes her hand. **I'm officially releasing you from my care. I wish you all the best.

Lizzie: Thank you.

**

* * *

That night, Lizzie is on a three-way phone call with Miranda and Gordo.**

Miranda: So, what did the doctor say?

Lizzie: The same thing he said six months ago.

Gordo: I'm sorry.

Miranda: Me too. I don't know what to say.

Lizzie: I know. **She sighs.** I was hoping that I'd see again, but I guess this is my life now. I've learned to adjust.

Miranda: You don't have to be strong for us.

Lizzie: I know, but what choice do I have? I don't know if or when I'll ever see again, so I suppose I must make the most of it.

Gordo: You know I love you.

Lizzie: I know.

Gordo: I loved you before the accident. I love you now. I'll love you no matter if you regain your sight or not. I love you, Lizzie McGuire.

Lizzie: **Melts.** Awww! I love you too. I can't wait to be Lizzie Gordon.

Gordo: Me too.

**Jo knocks on the door. **Lizzie, dinner.

Lizzie: I gotta go. **The trio hang up. **I'll be right there.

**

* * *

Lizzie goes downstairs for dinner. Jo is setting the table.**

Jo: Could you grab the silverware?

Lizzie: Sure. **She sighs.**

Jo: **Places the plates on the table and faces her daughter. **What's wrong, sweetheart? **Lizzie shakes her head and begins crying.** Honey. **Lizzie falls into her arms. Jo strokes her daughter's head.** Oh baby. I'm so sorry.

Lizzie: Sorry? You're sorry? I can't see and you're sorry?

Jo: What am I supposed to say?

Lizzie: **Cries. **It's been a year and I still can't see. I'll never see again!

Jo: **Interrupting. **You don't know…

Lizzie: **Cuts her off.** I do know. Didn't you hear Dr. Robertson? He said it's likely I'll never see again.

Jo: What he said was he doesn't know.

Lizzie: But I know. I'll never see again.

Jo: **Sits down at the table with her daughter.** Okay. Let's say you're right. Let's say you'll never see again. What then?

Lizzie: Ummmm.

Jo: Besides your sight, what's changed? **Lizzie shrugs her shoulders.** I see a lovely young lady who is very kind and loving who is absolutely beautiful. I see a lovely young lady who has a lot of friends who love her too. I see a lovely young lady who wasn't expected to live after the accident, and has beaten the odds. I see a lovely young lady who can walk and talk and who is just as smart and beautiful as she was the day of the accident.

Lizzie: **Tears up.** Aww, mom! **She throws her arms around her mother.**

Jo: And I see a lovely young lady who will be very successful because she accomplishes great things when she puts her mind to it. THAT, my dear, has not and will not change.

Lizzie: I love you, mom.

Jo: I love you too, sweetheart.

**

* * *

Sam and Matt come in to eat dinner. While they are eating, Sam proposes a toast to his daughter.**

Sam: One year ago, I received the worst phone calls a father could ever get, that my daughter has been in a serious accident. When your mother and I arrived at the hospital, Dr. Robertson told us he wasn't sure whether or not you would survive and if you did, he wasn't sure in what condition that would be. **Jo and Lizzie begin tearing up.** We were told you were in a coma. Your mother never left your side; she wanted to be there when you woke up. When you did wake up, we learned you could not see. Although we were sad, we were grateful that you would recover from your injury. We saw you struggle to relearn how to walk, to eat, to read. We were proud at your courage and grace shown during such a difficult time. We're still very proud of you and we love you. To Lizzie! **He raises his glass.**

Jo and Matt: To Lizzie!

Matt: I know I like to tease you. What can I say? You're my sister. I'm supposed to tease you. Anyway, I was afraid that I'd lose you. You're the only sister I've got and I love you. To Lizzie!

Sam and Jo: To Lizzie!

Lizzie: Aww! I love you too.

Jo: I've loved you since the day I found out I was pregnant with you. When I saw you for the first time, I fell in love with you all over again. You were the most beautiful baby girl I'd ever seen. I have been amazed and pleased watching my baby girl grow into a spunky little girl and now into a poised young woman. When the hospital called to tell me you were in an accident, I thought my world came to an end. I was afraid I'll lose my baby girl. As I've watched you recover, I have been amazed at how you have grabbed life to the fullest. I love you, baby girl, and I'm so proud of you. **Jo and Lizzie tear up.** To Lizzie!

Sam and Matt: To Lizzie!

Lizzie: Thanks guys. I love you too. I don't know what to say. All I can say is thank you. **She raises her glass. **To my family!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 

A/N—I enjoyed writing this story, but since it's been so long since I updated, this chapter will most likely be the end. I don't have time to write much anymore.

**Ten years after the accident. Lizzie is sitting at her desk, writing in her diary.**

_It's been ten years since the accident. Sometimes I can't believe I'm sitting here, alive, writing in this diary of mine. It seems silly writing in a diary like some kid, but I just can't help keeping it. _**She chuckles to herself.**_ Well, that's okay. I guess it's okay to be a kid now and then._

**She fingers the rings on her left hand.** _My life's so different than it was before the accident. Gordo and I got married the day after high school graduation. Mom didn't want me to get married so young because she thought I'd never go to college then. I promised her I would. In fact, I graduated top of my class. Imagine, me, Lizzie McGuire Gordon, graduating at the top of her class! It got me a full ride to graduate school too! Now, I'm a Life Skills Instructor at my old elementary school. Who would've thought I'd go into that? The school board was skeptical about hiring a blind person for that job, but who better to help kids who are blind than someone who is herself? I love working with the kids, especially one named Cindy. She's just like me--feisty. She had a brain tumor and lost her sight. Fortunately, the doctors got it all and it shouldn't come back, but she lost her sight. Still, she's a trooper, and I know she'll be okay………_

**She hears Gordo come up the stairs.**

Gordo: Lizzie, I'm home!

Lizzie: I'm in here.

Gordo: **Kisses her on the cheek.** How was your day?

Lizzie: Good. Cindy was feisty today. She threw her cane down the hall.

Gordo: **Laughs. **She's just like you.

Lizzie: I know. **Smiling. **She's great.

**A baby cries in the distance.**

Gordo: I'll get her.

Lizzie: No, I will. **She goes into the baby's room. A blonde hair, brown eyed baby, about 4 months old, is crying in her crib. **Hey Maddie. How's my baby girl? **She picks up the baby and walks to the rocking chair. **Are you hungry? Let's get you something to eat.

Gordo: **Enters the room. **When are your folks coming over?

Lizzie: They should be here right about** (DING DONG!) **now.

Gordo: I'll get it.

**

* * *

**

**Gordo opens the door. Sam, Jo, Matt and Melina enter.**

Jo: Hi David. It's good to see you. Lizzie must be upstairs.

Gordo: She's feeding the baby.

**A few minutes later, Lizzie joins the family. She passes Maddie to her grandmother.**

Jo: Maddie, my baby! Come to Grandma! **She holds her hands out. **How are you, Lizzie?

Lizzie: Tired, but I'm fine. I didn't know it would be so hard going back to work. I miss her all day. I feel I scarred her for life.

Gordo: I keep telling her mom worked outside the home.

Matt: And look how you turned out.

Lizzie: I think Doctor Gordon turned out just fine. **She snakes her arm around her husband.**

Jo: **Rolls her eyes. **The fighting never ends.

Sam: **Trying to lighten the situation. **I'm hungry. Let's eat.

**

* * *

The family finishes dinner and Matt taps on his glass.**

Matt: I have an announcement to make.

Gordo: You made an A on your midterm.

Matt: Ha. Ha. Actually, I made two, but that's not the announcement.

Lizzie: No, that's a miracle.

Jo: Lizzie!

Matt: May I continue?

Sam: What's stopping you?

Matt: Ahem. You know Melina and I have been dating since forever.

Gordo: That's what they're calling it nowadays.

Matt: **Contines. **Anyway, I asked Melina to marry me.

Melina: And I actually said yes. What was I thinking?!

Jo: **Screams and hugs her son. **My baby boy's getting married!

Gordo: Congratulations, kid.

Matt: Thanks.

Lizzie: Yeah, you two are perfect for each other. Congrats.

Sam: Have you set a date yet?

Matt: Preferably around Christmastime.

Melina: Yeah, before I get as big as a house.

Jo: **Coughs. **You two are………?

Matt: Yep. In May.

Lizzie: Wow, Matt! You really do things up big.

Matt: Always have.

Lizzie: Congratulations. **The baby starts whimpering. **Here, hold your niece. You need the practice.

**

* * *

That night. Everyone's left, Maddie's asleep, and Gordo and Lizzie are in bed.**

Lizzie: What a night!

Gordo: It was sure eventful.

Lizzie: Imagine. My brother getting married and becoming a father.

Gordo: I feel for the kid. With Matt and Melina as its parents, the poor kid doesn't have a chance.

Lizzie: Gordo, that's awful! **She playfully swats at him, and gets up.**

Gordo: Where are you going?

Lizzie: I can't sleep. My mind's racing too much. I think I'll go sit outside for a bit. I won't be too long. Goodnight.

Gordo: Goodnight. **He kisses her goodnight and goes to sleep.**

* * *

**Lizzie sits outside and writes in her diary.**

What a night! Matt and Melina are getting married and expecting a baby. They don't know what they're in for. I just hope they're ready for this. Mom sounded like she was going to pass out from shock. Dad didn't sound too good either. Speaking of shock, I took another test today. It's positive. So, in about eight months, Maddie's gonna be a big sister. Two babies in over a year. Yikes! At least I know a good nurse midwife. Miranda was great when Maddie was born. Who knew she'd decide to go into midwifery. I think when she wound up having to deliver her brother our senior year in college, she decided that's what she wanted to do for a living.

Like I said earlier, it's been ten years since the accident. Do I wish it never happened? Sometimes. I think more than anything, I wish I could see what Maddie looked like or what this baby will look like. Also, I'd give almost anything to look into my husband's eyes again. However, I like my life. I've got a family that loves me, a gorgeous husband, a beautiful daughter, another baby on the way, a future sister-in-law and niece or nephew, and lots of friends, especially Miranda.

Anyway, what would I say to that scared fourteen, almost fifteen-year-old? I'd say that although there are going to be some challenges along the way, that her life was going to be good.

Yes, life is good.

THE END

A/N—hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
